Avatar Elsa
by NessaRoseFangirl
Summary: There was a time when humans and spirits lived in harmony, but then something went wrong. A war raged among the nations and the spirits vanished leaving the world in chaos. Forty years have passed and my siblings and I have found a prophecy that someone will be the bridge between the spirits and humans, they will restore the peace and bring balance to the world. ATLA/Frozen AU!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Should I be posting another story when I still need to write for other stories, probably not. But am I absolutely in love with this idea and needed to spit it out then put it on FF because why not, you'd be right. Anyway, title gives away the main idea. There will be a lot of ATLA/LOK themes in this, but more merged with Frozen and my take on how it would appear in this AU. Other Disney characters will be present in this AU, I debated for awhile if this should have a crossover with any dreamsworks movies, but I don't think it will fit. So for now, just Disney. **

**Spoilers for Frozen II, so if you haven't seen the movie then I recommend not reading this fic so you don't get spoiled. **

**Summary: There was a time when humans and spirits lived in harmony, but then something went wrong. A war raged among the nations and the spirits vanished leaving the world in chaos. Forty years have passed and my siblings and I have found a prophecy that someone will be the bridge between the spirits and humans, they will restore the peace and bring balance to the world.**

* * *

Air. Fire. Earth. Water.

The four elements make up the foundation of our world, they are present in every country and almost every person. My parents used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the elemental spirits and humans lived in harmony, a world that was at peace. Nations across the globe followed a certain elemental spirit and were rewarded with the ability to command their nations element. There were the water witches, fire sages, earth wielders and wind riders.

How the water witches of the north remained in the frozen tundra, but there were also water witches who lived on boats and traveled across the sea. They were the most like explorers, controlling the tides and going wherever they pleased. Then there were the earth wielding kingdoms, they typically stayed in their place, but built the strongest foundations and were known as great protectors. Fire sages were a scattered group who were passionate people, their personalities were the warmest. And lastly there were the wind riders who danced in the sky and were filled with determined people who took everything with stride.

Mother said it was a magical time how everyone lived together in harmony, but then something happened. A terrible war broke out among the nations and the spirits were furious with the humans for reasons no one could quite understand. In their anger, the spirits caused the waves to rise, the winds to rages, fires to surge and earth to shake. The horrible weather lasted only a few hours until the world stilled and the spirits... were gone.

It's been almost forty years since the spirits left and war still wages on in the world. My father and mother left three years ago to aid in the fight, to try to bring peace, but have yet to return leaving my siblings Elsa, Olaf and I to look after our people. Many believe that the war will never end and the spirits will never return. But there are whispers of a prophecy, that someone will become the bridge between the spirits and humans. I believe whoever they are will end the fighting, will bring back peace to the spirits and restore balance to the world.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Kingdom of Arendelle**

The sky glowed a warm orange, the blue fading away and the purple hue beginning to take it's place signalling the nearing end of the day. It had been a day like any other with the princesses of Arendelle helping their people in this trying time, the King and Queen had been gone for such a long time, it was a question of whether or not they would return. The chance that the King and Queen were lost at sea, captured by an enemy or who knows what else.

The eldest daughter, Elsa, knew the whispers that the king and queen had likely perished and the kingdom called for her coronation, but she refused time and time again. Her parents would return home one day, they had to. Elsa walked out to her balcony as she felt the familiar ache of her parents not being around, how she desperately wished they would return to help her their kingdom. Especially with the new developments that left her at a loss.

A heavy sigh escaped the young woman as she fidgeted with her white gloves, the temperature dropping despite the warm breeze. So many things had happened since their departure, things she felt unprepared for and afraid of. She wished her parents were here to guide her, to help her with her duties, to help her with Anna and Olaf, to just be here. Blue eyes gazed out at the sky, sending a silent prayer that her parents were alright. That they would send a message or return home.

Knocks on the door brought Elsa out of her daze, she tugged at her dark blue blazer as she called, "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal her younger sister, Anna, who wore her typical day dress and hair in two braids. With a pleased and confident look on her face, the princess raced over to her sister. It was far from unusual to see Anna in a good mood, Elsa took note that her sister seemed more energetic at this hour than what was considered normal.

"You seem to be in good spirits," Elsa commented with a soft smile.

Anna nodded in agreement, "I am certainly in good spirits. Check this out."

Anna held her hands in front of her, a small flame appeared in each palm. It used to surprise Elsa whenever her sister brought up her flames, but over the past three years it no longer stunned her. However that never stopped Elsa from admiring her sister's talent. The red headed princess proceeded to create two separate flames before she started to... juggle them. It was an impressive sight as far as Elsa was concerned, especially given that her younger sister was not the most coordinated type.

After a few more seconds, Anna caught the flames and made them disappear. A bright, expectant smile on the younger princess's face as she waited eagerly for her sister to say something. Even though Anna wouldn't define herself as a people pleaser, she was always excited to show her siblings something and make them happy. Elsa always enjoyed watching her perform, so she hoped her sister liked the new fire trick.

"What do you think," Anna said wringing her hands together.

Elsa clapped her hands together gently, "Very impressive. I see your lessons are coming along well."

Anna's light eyes were filled with pride, "Took me forever to keep the flames going while not in my palms, then trying to juggle was a disaster at first. I broke so many plates and maybe a window or two, but that's besides the point. I was finally able to do it and it was great. Kai thinks I'll be a master in no time."

"I'm inclined to agree with him," Elsa told her with a good natured smile.

Anna chuckled, "Yeah. Just you wait and see Elsa, I'll be the best fire sage to ever walk the earth. Oh it was so exciting! I love learning the ways of fire, it's so much fun."

Anna did a quick spin around, sparks flying off her finger tips and brightening up the room laughing as she did so. It was great to see Anna so in love with her powers, though Elsa couldn't ignore the twinge of jealousy she felt. If her parents were here, she just knew they would be thrilled with Anna's talent, but still fearful of her own. Elsa forced the feelings away, she was happy that Anna could embrace her talent and happy she didn't have to hide it. She just needed to focus on that.

Elsa grinned sweetly, "At least some of your lessons are entertaining, I recall mine were far less exciting."

Anna rolled her eyes, "Oh please, you loved those lessons. You can't even pretend you didn't book worm."

"Fair enough," Elsa said with a light laugh, "The sun's setting. You don't want to miss lighting up the lamps."

"Oh right! Almost forgot, why don't you come with me," Anna said with a beaming smile.

Elsa thought it over for a moment, she nodded, "Of course. After you."

Anna grabbed Elsa's wrist, practically dragging her out of their home to start lighting the lamps. Shortly after their parents had left, Anna had discovered that she had the ability of a fire sage. It had been a surprise that Anna had the ability as most people who possessed the gift of an element would discover the ability around the age of five, yet Anna never knew until she turned fifteen after their parents left and they couldn't figure out why.

Arendelle was more closely aligned to the spirit of fire and it was because of that most of the born citizens of Arendelle had the gift. However shortly before the war started, more people had come to Arendelle which caused the kingdom to pay more respect to each elemental spirit. The royal family consisted of fire sages, including their father, Agnarr and their grandfather, Runeard. So Anna's ability, despite the timing, made perfect sense.

When the discovery had been first made, Elsa had wanted to tell her sister of her own magic, but she feared the spirits. When Elsa was little, it was revealed she could control ice, make it out of nothing really. At first she had loved the ability, though it worried her parents. Only fire sages or fire benders were on her father's side and her mother was a non elemental, so there was no telling where she had gotten the ability from. The oddity of her ice only seemed to grow when she couldn't manipulate water, at all. A water witch could bend ice, but it usually took years of practice and they could not make ice from air.

Elsa's ice was something she made from nothing and it was because of this, her parents thought it would be best that she keep hidden because the spirits would come for her. Her parents had warned her that the more she used her magic, the more likely it would be that the spirits would find her and take her away. Her mother said the spirits weren't supposed to be monsters, but since the war started, their return would not be a great thing.

_"Listen to me," her father said, holding her hands in his own, "You must keep your powers hidden from the world."_

_Elsa frowned at her father, "But why Papa?"_

_Elsa's mother pulled her daughter into her lap as she said, "Because sweetheart, you remember the story of the spirits?"_

_Elsa nodded._

_"The spirits could one day return and if they knew of your magic, they would take you away from us, from Anna," her mother said with sorrowful voice._

_"Your magic is special Elsa, so special that the spirits would want to have it for themselves," said her father with an angry look._

_"You must promise us you will keep it hidden," her mother said, though she seemed regretful at saying it, "Please Elsa."_

_Elsa looked away for a moment, then she gazed at her parents and said, "I promise."_

So Elsa resigned herself to getting the magic under control and not telling anyone about it, for fear the spirits would find her. Why they would care so much for her magic, Elsa had no idea and she never tried to search for more answers, even though part of her believed she should have. Instead she turned her focus to everything, but her own magic, that included supporting Anna through her training.

Ever since Anna's discover she had been training and practicing non stop, thrilled by the development. Elsa was excited for her younger sister, it was something to be proud of and she never wanted her sister to be afraid of having her gift, the way Elsa feared her own. Soon after everyone learned of the younger princess's ability, but no one knew of Elsa's ability. As far as Arendelle was concerned, only one of the three royal children had bending abilities.

Olaf, currently age ten now, was the only true non bender of the three. Though given Anna's late discovery, there was still a chance the youngest royal had the ability to control fire and one day that would be revealed. Elsa glanced back at the castle wondering where her brother was at this moment, he had a tendency to wander off. He was likely spending time with Gerda, so she knew she shouldn't be worried. As Elsa turned her attention back to the present, she couldn't help but rub her hands together.

The older princess stood off to the side with a lost look as she watched Anna begin lighting the lamps with the other fire sages. Anna held a flame in her open palm with a wide grin, she raised her hand, letting the flame shoot to the nearest lamps. As this went on, Elsa paused in her walk to hear something. It sounded like singing.

_Ahh ah ah ahhhh_

Elsa turned around in surprise. The same song that had been ringing in her ears for years now, coming up every so often, until recently it became more frequent. With every passing day the song of the siren would get louder and louder and louder. Elsa wanted to believe it was because she was just stressed out and worried about her parents being away for so long, yet deep down she knew it had to be more. The voice that was calling, it didn't sound ominous or even scary. It sounded like a friend.

_Ahh ah ah ahhhh_

Elsa rubbed her hands together in nervousness. The voice should have frightened her more, especially when she looked to the scrolls that said it could be the call of the spirits, but she never felt really afraid when she heard it. Sure it surprised her, but the feeling it gave her was never one that made her uneasy. This voice was kind, it didn't mean harm. At least, that's what she told herself.

_Ahhh ah ah ahhh_

"Hey Elsa, you alright," Anna asked waving her hand in front of her sister's face, "You look disturbed."

Elsa blinked, "What? Oh, no, just tired is all. I think I'll turn in for the night."

Anna tilted her head to the side, not believing her sister, "Oh already, well I mean if you're sure... You know if somethings wrong, you can tell me."

"I know," Elsa said honestly, "I promise you, I'm fine. See you back home."

Without another word, princess Elsa walked away with her arms wrapped around her stomach. Anna knew her sister was lying. Lately, she noticed that Elsa had been acting different and a bit fearful. Anna released a quiet sigh, Elsa had a bad habit of hiding what she felt and shutting everyone out instead of letting them help her. Something was definitely going on with her older sister and Anna was determined to show her sister that she wasn't alone.

"Did Elsa seem really sad to you?"

Anna jumped on surprise, she glanced down to see her younger brother. Dressed in his usual white "suit", Olaf stood beside his older sister with a worried look on his face. While Elsa and Anna took after their mother in appearance, Olaf took after their father just a bit more in facial structure. In one of the pictures of their father as a child, Olaf resembled him. Except for the fact that Olaf's features were slightly more rounded, he had a bit of an overbite, dark blue eyes and brown hair like their mother. Anna's red hair came from her grandfather and Elsa's platinum blonde hair, well no one knew where she had gotten it from. If not for the hair then Elsa appeared like an exact copy of their mother.

Anna returned to the present, she nervously laughed, "Oh Olaf, you scared me."

Olaf looked slightly sheepish, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Anna told him, "And you're right, Elsa did look really sad. Any idea why?"

Olaf pouted, his dark blue eyes stared at the castle, "Probably the ever growing pressure of the people wanting her to be Queen and the rumors of mom and dad being dead."

Anna puffed her cheeks, "Wow okay, yeah you have a point."

Elsa's strange behavior had started weeks ago when the first whispers of their parents being… gone had really taken root in the people which lead to the call for Elsa to be coronated now. If Elsa accepted and became Queen, it meant that she believed her parents weren't going to return. The last time they had contact with their parents was a year ago, but that could have been for a number of reasons. Not that they were gone.

"What do you say we go cheer her up," Anna said with a smile.

Olaf smiled widely, he took Anna's hand and started walking forward, "We can play games, make snow cones, look at the night lights, tell fun stories, have cocoa, make syrup plates, dance, sing and so much more! Oh I'm so excited to cheer Elsa up!"

Anna grinned at him, "Me too."

* * *

**In the Southern Sea**

* * *

Prince Hans of the Southern Isles was on a mission, a mission to prove himself to his father and brothers. When the spirits left the world in utter disarray, they left behind a scroll that told of a prophecy on who the bridge between worlds would be. If Hans manages to find this so called bridge and bring them to his side, it would give the earth wielders and his kingdom an advantage over all the others. It could truly turn the tide of this war in his favor.

Not to mention put him at better standing for the throne for his country. While most kingdoms would give their kingdom to their first born, the Isles often had their children compete for the throne. Whichever child proved their superiority would be given the throne, Hans knew this was his destiny.

"What on earth are you doing out here," asked his godfather, the Duke of Weselton.

Hans exhaled, "I am merely looking out into the sea. I am feeling lucky about this next visit."

The Duke sighed heavily, "We have been out here for months with no luck, I am still not certain this person even exists. That crystal could just be another crystal someone wrapped in that note."

"This prophecy was found in the tunnels of Atohallan, a place only the spirits had resided in," Hans told the Duke with a pointed look, "It is the real thing. While I admit that there is a chance this person may not have been born yet, I am confident that if they are alive now we will find them."

The Duke of Weselton replied with a furrowed brow, "And how exactly did you say this crystal worked again?"

Hans reached into his blazers inside pocket to pull out a beige pouch. Carefully, he pulled out a stone that appeared made of magenta, blue, green and grey colored glass that blended together. It was shaped like a rhombus and just below each corner was the symbol of an element. Water, earth, fire and air. The prophecy told that this bridge would be connected to each element, likely would have the ability to command the four which was simply unheard of.

Very little was known about this person who was meant to bring balance to the world, but one thing was for certain was that they would have a connection between spirits and humans. The readings which Hans had discovered gave a little more information on the bridge than the prophecy did as a whole, but it still was far from enough to actually learn anything of real use. The crystal for instance, he had no idea how it operated, only that it was meant to lead him in the right direction.

"This crystal is meant to be guide, it will reveal who the child of ice and snow is when it comes in contact with them," Hans explained as he held the crystal out to his godfather, "So even if this bridge tries to run, we will find them."

"Uh huh, what does the ice have to do with this," Weselton asked with a raised brow.

Hans answered as he put the crystal away, "The prophecy does state the bridge will be a child of ice and snow. This makes sense as ice could be seen as a connector to all of the elements."

"Due explain," Weselton prompted with an intrigued look.

"Ice can be cold enough to burn like fire, it is made entirely of water, it can be solid as the earth or light as air," Hans told him with a nod, "The prophecy states that this person will manifest ice first then will need to learn the other elements. Imagine how the war will shift in favor of the earth wielding nations with this bridge on our side?"

The Duke could not argue with his godson. Having this person on their side certainly meant that the war would turn in their favor, someone who possessed such power would definitely be useful. When Hans had first set out on this quest, the Duke hadn't been certain it was a good idea. Of course he knew the boy was eager to prove himself and take the throne for himself, but this seemed like a roundabout way to get there. Especially since this whole adventure depended on a worn down piece of paper and and glass. However the Duke would continue to support his godson until the end.

"Where is our next stop then," asked the Duke.

Hans answered with a grin, "The kingdom of Arendelle."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the follows, the favorites and the reviews! Hope you all have a Happy New Year!**

**Summary: There was a time when humans and spirits lived in harmony, but then something went wrong. A war raged among the nations and the spirits vanished leaving the world in chaos. Forty years have passed and my siblings and I have found a prophecy that someone will be the bridge between the spirits and humans, they will restore the peace and bring balance to the world**

* * *

**Chapter Two: You Slipped On Ice**

An hour after Elsa had woken up, she hadn't expected for their to be ship coming into the harbor. Unannounced visitors brought bad news, it could mean a number of terrible things including invasion. Because Arendelle has remained neutral in the fight, they could not be occupied by any of the more porminent warring nations and served more as a place of refuge. Few kingdoms did this and plenty of times people had come trying to invade their home, but Arendelle's guard was one of the strongest in the lands.

As Elsa watched the ship come in, she was pleased to see that two of Arendelle's ships were guiding it in and Arendelle's soldiers already lined up on the harbor, ready to defend their land. There was only one ship, so if it tried to fight then it would easily be taken down. Unless of course it was merely a scouting ship or a decoy one. At the thought of a fight breaking out, Elsa saw the ice at her feet spread as her nerves rose. Only once when Elsa had been eleven, shortly after Olaf was born, had a fight made it on land. The fight had been over before it really began, but it was enough to leave everyone frazzled for weeks. The possibility of another fight was enough to get riled up.

She clenched her fists together, willing the ice to go away, "Calm down Elsa, it's fine."

It took a few moments, but the ice disappeared from sight and the temperature of he took returned to its original setting. As she grew older, the ability to maintain control over her powers seemed to be harder. Part of her imagined it was because she had no training, but she couldn't risk telling anyone. Not until her parents returned, not until they were safe and gave her the okay to do so.

Odds are she had the ability due to a recessive gene from her mother's side, but it still made little sense why it was only ice and not water. She had only tried once when she was younger, but it hadn't worked so she figured it was only ice. Elsa smoothed out her blue skirt as she forced herself to breath evenly. A knock on her door brought her back to the present.

"Princess Elsa," called Kai, her royal adviser, through the door, "A ship is coming into our harbor. Do you wish to greet them?"

Elsa frowned at this, she glanced back at the ship to try and see where they were from. It might give her an idea as to why they had come here. If they were allies, then surely they would have sent a messenger to inform her of their arrival. She rushed to the door and opened it.

"Do you know who the passengers are," Elsa asked with a frown.

"Not yet your royal highness," Kai answered her, "How do you wish to proceed?"

Elsa glanced at the picture of her parents. When a ship that had not sent word ahead of time came into the harbor, her parents would send their soldiers to investigate. There was always the chance that the people on the ship were refugees looking to hide from the war. Welcoming them onto their land without knowing their intentions was out of the question, her priority was to keep Arendelle safe.

"Go to the harbor and investigate, find out who is here and why," Elsa ordered with a decisive nod, "If they are not a threat, then we will welcome them here. Remain pleasant, but make it clear that if they intend harm it will not be tolerated."

"Understood," Kai said with a nod of his own and a proud look on his face.

He knew Elsa would make a fine Queen one day. Without another word, the royal advisory left the room and headed to the harbor with a royal guard who would report back to Elsa as soon as Kai determined the visitors intentions. In the meantime, Elsa needed to find Anna and Olaf. The two had spent the night with her here in this room, but left a little under an hour ago to go make breakfast with the chefs. She quickly made her way to the kitchens to find Anna and Olaf… covered in flour. Anna stood by the oven while Olaf was sitting on a stool across from Anna. The sight was enough to distract her from her nerves about the ship in the harbor.

A laugh escaped her, "What are you two doing?"

Olaf spoke with food in his mouth, but held a hand in front, "We made pancakes!"

"Chocolate chip ones to be exact," Anna said with a pleased look in her face, "Want one?"

Elsa wanted to say yes, but then she remembered why she was here, "I must decline for now. There's a ship in the harbor. You need to find Mattias."

Anna's eyes widened at this news, "Wait what? A ship in the harbor, who is it?"

"I'm not sure yet," Elsa answered with a far off look, "They could be refugees or spies, but it is better not to take any chances. Clean yourselves up and find Mattias, now."

"Aren't you coming with us," Olaf asked as he slid off the stool.

Elsa shook her head, "No, I need to remain close in case I am to greet them. I will join you soon."

Olaf frowned at that. Even though he was young and on the more naive side of things, he knew that this war was incredibly serious. Whenever visitors came to Arendelle, everyone always got tense and nervous because there was a chance that the people visiting were not friendly. Every time a ship arrived without warning, Mattias was instructed to hide Anna and Olaf.

Once he even took them away from the castle. That had not been a fun day and had been a struggle. When Mattias had tried to get Anna and Olaf to leave the castle, the young royals had a fit at the thought of leaving Elsa alone. It took four more guards to drag Anna and Olaf away from the castle, despite the assurances that Elsa was surrounded by the best guards.

Elsa noticed Olaf's sorrow, she bent down and took his hand, "Don't worry Olaf, I'm sure they're just some people looking for a safe place from the war. Maybe you'll make some new friends."

Olaf smiled at that, "I love making new friends."

"I know," Elsa said as she rose to her feet, she looked at Anna, "I'll see you both at lunch."

Anna gave her sister nod. That was a promise, they would all see each other in dining hall and enjoy a meal together, maybe even with some new friends. Wordlessly, Elsa left the kitchens to go to the main hall and await either Kai or the messengers return with news of this ship. Elsa sincerely hoped that this ship meant no harm, she didn't want to think about the mayhem her powers would cause if she got caught in the middle of a fight. It didn't take her that much time to get the throne room, but it felt like an eternity had passed and her nerves only continued to rise.

By the time she made it the throne room, she figured that Kai or the messenger should have been back. However neither were seen. For several tense minutes, nothing happened and Elsa was growing more and more concerned. It should not have taken this long for Kai to return, that meant something was wrong. Her fear was starting to get the best of her as she wondered what could be happening out there.

Did she need to leave now to avoid danger? Were her people safe out there? The main doors opened to reveal Kai followed by two men that Elsa did not recognize right away. However as they drew closer, followed by her guards did she recognize the older man, the Duke of Weselton. Weselton was a trading partner. Some tension left her shoulders.

Once Kai stood before her, he spoke, "Princess Elsa, may I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and the Duke of Weaseltown."

Elsa looked to the gentlemen as the bowed to lay their respects to her. She had never formally met the Duke before, only spoken through letters to discuss trade arrangements. While Elsa had spoken with one of the Southern Isles princes, she was certain it had been the oldest one named Jon.

"It's Weselton actually," corrected the Duke as he stood up straight.

"A pleasure to meet you princess, I apologize for us showing up here unannounced," said Prince Hans with a soft smile.

Elsa responded simply, "Why have you come here Prince Hans?"

Hans straightened his shoulders, "As of a few months ago I have embarked on a quest to find the bridge between humans and spirits."

Elsa frowned at him, "The bridge? I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"I understand not many know of this, but are you familiar with the spirits prophecy," Hans asked with a curious look.

"I have not heard much on it," Elsa answered honestly, "You believe this bridge is located in Arendelle?"

Hans replied with an uncertain look, "I cannot say for certain. This person is destined to be a bridge and control all the elements. They could be anywhere."

Elsa blinked in surprise, but quickly schooled her features, "Person, the bridge is a person?"

"Yes," Hans said with a nod, "The prophecy was left by the spirits and it tells of a person being the bridge between us and them."

"Wow, that's incredible," said a new voice.

Elsa glanced to the side surprised to see Anna and Olaf walking over to join her. They shouldn't be here, they should be hidden with Mattias. However before Elsa could question them, she spotted an out of breath Mattias in the doorway looking apologetic. Mattias was one of their best guards, if danger had been present, Elsa knew her siblings wouldn't have been here at all. Elsa supposed it would be fine to leave Anna and Olaf here, if something were to happen they had guards on all sides, Anna was a capable fighter and Elsa had her own powers.

"Who's this," Olaf asked as he stood in front of Elsa, "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Before Olaf could move forward, Elsa placed a hand on his shoulder, "Prince Hans, these are my siblings. Princess Anna and Prince Olaf of Arendelle."

Hans and the Duke bowed while Anna curtsied to them with a slight nod. Olaf frowned at the formal greeting, he really was not a fan of formalities. The young prince preferred warm greetings, especially hugs. However as he glanced up at Elsa to see an expectant look on her face, he bowed slightly.

"So the bridge is a person," Anna remarked, she released a laugh, "I guess that makes sense. I mean how else would the spirits and humans be connected since the spirits went somewhere else. I think I remember hearing about that before. How do you plan to find them? Do you have any clues?"

Hans grinned at the red haired princess, "We do not have a clue as to the location of where this person is from, but we are checking the northern regions first. I have the 'prophecy' with me, if I may read it."

Before Anna or Olaf could say yes, Elsa spoke curtly, "Prince Hans, why do you wish to find this person? Arendelle has since remained out of the war so far, I do not wish for my people to be drawn into it."

Prince Hans nodded seriously, "I understand your concern, but the war is spreading and grows more painful everyday. I imagine that in a matter of weeks, your kingdom will no longer be able to remain neutral in this fight."

Elsa stiffened at his words, "Why do you say such things? Arendelle is one of neutral grounds. All nations under that agreement are not to be disturbed."

"I mean no disrespect your highness," Hans replied, bowing his head slightly before straightening again, "But many other kingdoms who have been neutral in this war are now fighting or occupied. Corona, Dunbroch and more. It is my belief that this bridge will be the key to turning the tide in the war."

"Do you think the bridge could end this war," Anna asked with hope in her eyes.

"I do," Hans told her, his eyes meeting her gaze.

Anna looked to her sister pleadingly, "We have to help him. If there's even the slightest chance that this war could end, we must do our part."

Elsa visibly swallowed, but kept her face as neutral as possible. While it appeared that Prince Hans meant no harm to Arendelle, she felt that there was something wrong with his plight. He intended to find this person to turn the tide of this war and Elsa had a feeling that he meant to use this person to aid his people. Thus far the fire sages of the east were winning this war with the water witches right behind them. The Southern Isles were an earth region, having the bridge would make them a stronger contender in the fight. This bridge would be used as a weapon, the thought didn't sit well with Elsa at all.

"I wish to hear this prophecy," Elsa said after a few moments of silence.

"Of course your royal highness," Hans said with a slight nod.

The prince reached into his blazer pocket to pull out a worn down sheet of parchment paper. From Elsa could tell by the top hanging down giving her a view of the words, it wasn't in a language she recognized and she was fluent in five of them.

Hans straightened the paper and cleared his throat,

"When these spirits are not free

They will need a magical key

For there is great darkness in place

Actions that cannot be erased

In this time of disarray

There will be a cold light of the day

A child with ice inside their veins

Will be the one to start a chain

In order to make the fighting cease

The wind, fire, earth and sea bestow

All their gifts to bring back the peace

Starting with the cold ice and snow

The crystal will be the true guide

For the bridge will try to hide

If they don't answer this call

Then the world will surely fall."

Hans let the words hang in the air as he rolled up the scroll with an expectant look on his face. It could have been his imagination, but the temperature in the room had dropped just slightly. His gaze shifted from each royal, gaging their reactions to what he has shared. The young prince appeared captivated the way a child would look when being told a good story. Princess Anna had a similar expression on her face, if not a bit more intrigued and thoughtful about it than anything.

However when Hans' gaze fell to Princess Elsa, he noticed that her body language had turned more stiff than before. It could have been because the idea that the fate of the world falling to this bridge was a lot to take in or she knew exactly who this bridge was. While some would say that was a far leap, Hans liked to think he was very good at reading people and Elsa practically screamed that she knew something of this despite her earlier words.

"So the bridge is someone who can control ice, wouldn't they be located with water witches," Anna asked with a scrunched brow.

Hans shook his head, "Not necessarily, while it specifically says 'ice inside their veins' it says this not because of the water witches. The meaning is because ice is connected to each element. As I explained to the Duke, it is made of water, can burn like fire, be solid as rock or light as air."

"It is our belief that the bridge will manifest ice powers before connecting to the elements, a sign that they are the bridge," the Duke added with a nod.

"That makes sense," Anna said with a nod, "And you believe they could be here?"

"It is certainly possible," said the Duke.

"Would either of you happen to know of anyone with such an ability," Hans asked.

Elsa shook her head, "I, I am afraid not. Arendelle houses mostly fire sages, but perhaps someone who has journeyed from elsewhere may possess the abilities you speak of."

"Will you grant me permission to conduct a search," Hans asked.

Elsa desperately wanted to tell him no, she wanted to tell him to leave with his prophecy and crystal and never return. She knew however doing that would make her suspicious. It couldn't be possible that the prophecy was talking about her, surely she was just a water witch and was having trouble with the element. There was no way that the prophecy, that the spirits meant for her to be this bridge. The stories from her parents echoed in her ears, she felt her heart begin to race. It was at that precise moment she could hear the siren's call again.

_Ahhh ah ah ahhh_

"I am hesitant to allow you to search," Elsa admitted with a tense expression.

Duke Weselton spoke next, "I can assure you princess Elsa that Hans and I are here to bring about peace, not to cause trouble to your kingdom."

"You have my permission," Elsa forced the words out, "But guards of Arendelle will be with you on your travels, as a safety precaution."

"Of course, thank you your majesty," Prince Hans said with a genuine smile and slight bow, "Before I depart, would you like to see the crystal?"

"We'd loved to," Anna said smiling, "Right Olaf, Elsa?"

Olaf nodded with glee, "I'd like to see it! Come on Hans, show us please."

Elsa felt her chest tighten, she forced herself to keep a neutral expression, "We do not wish to keep you or get in the way."

"It is no trouble, I assure you," Prince Hans said as he pulled out a small beige pouch.

As Hans opened the bag, he felt a chill in the air again. He exchanged a quick look with his godfather, wondering if the older man felt a similar thing. Based on his expression, Hans knew that he was not imagining and it was in fact getting colder which meant the bridge was here. He or she was close by, it could be one of the royals or one of the guards or someone on the staff, it did not matter to Hans.

What mattered was that he was close, months of searching would finally come to an end. He removed the crystal from the pouch, allowing Anna and Olaf a clear view to admire it. The crystal was shimmering, glowing just barely that Hans almost couldn't see it, but as soon as he did, he knew the bridge was close. Though he did not know exactly how the crystal would react, it would likely glow or expand or who knows.

"Wow," Olaf said as he leaned over to look at the crystal.

"It's beautiful," Anna complimented, she glanced at her sister, "You've got to look at this Elsa, it's amazing."

Elsa smiled tightly, "I can see that it is."

Hans took a very slight step forward, "Are you sure you would not like a closer look?"

"No thank you, this magic involving the spirits makes me uneasy," Elsa told him as she took a very slight step back.

Hans almost believed that. However the crystal was getting colder in his hand and it was starting to glow more noticeably than before. He took a noticeable step forward and in response the crystal noticeably glowed, shimmering even. Both Anna and Olaf were amazed at the sight, oblivious to the tense dance happening just before them. Then the crystal rose from Hans' hand, leaving Anna and Olaf amazed, but Elsa horrified.

"Does it always do that," Olaf asked excitedly.

Hans shook his head, "No. The bridge must be here."

Anna's eyes widened, "Here? Are you serious, oh who is it? I wonder if they know."

Elsa's eyes widened at the sight of the crystal floating, she wanted to believe it wasn't coming this way. She wanted to disappear, the crystal could not be moving towards her. It had to be moving past her or would turn away, but it just kept getting closer. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Hans moving closer until he was practically right next to her siblings.

The crystal was almost directly at her line of sight, she wished it would turn or stop floating, anything, but come near her. Her heart was racing, she felt like she was going to pass out. A pulse of panic raced through her. Then suddenly, Hans slipped on the step and the crystal that had been floating to her fell to the ground beside him. She tried not to let her relief show.

"Oh my gosh," Anna said beside him, "Are you alright?"

Hans stood with ease, grabbing the crystal off the ground before he said, "I'm just fine, I must have missed step."

"No," said the Duke slowly, his eyes on the floor, "You slipped on ice."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey-O! It's been a hot minute since I last updated this story, so here's a chapter for your Tuesday night :) Hope you all are having a good start to your week!**

**Summary: There was a time when humans and spirits lived in harmony, but then something went wrong. A war raged among the nations and the spirits vanished leaving the world in chaos. Forty years have passed and my siblings and I have found a prophecy that someone will be the bridge between the spirits and humans, they will restore the peace and bring balance to the world.**

* * *

**Chapter Three **

Elsa wanted to scream, she wanted to disappear, but here she stood. It was a miracle that she was still standing at all actually when all she wanted to do was run away. Ice, he slipped on ice, which meant it was her ice which meant she had given her secret away and that was the absolute last thing she needed right now. How could she play this off? How could she ensure her secret remain just that?

Despite the growing restless on the inside, she kept her composure as she scrutinized where the ice patch had formed. Arendelle was a nation that resided in the north, random patches of ice were not uncommon, especially for this time of year. However the placement certainly wouldn't help her case.

"Ice," Olaf asked as he looked by Prince Hans' feet, "Does this mean the bridge is close by? Oh I bet they're the nicest, warmest person ever!"

"It must be a sign," said Prince Hans, his gaze flickered to Elsa.

Elsa forced herself to remain calm, evenly she said, "Perhaps it is. Do you think your crystal caused it?"

Hans frowned at her, "No, it wouldn't do that. The bridge must be here, they must have created the ice."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "I would have to disagree with you. You did claim that you weren't certain how this crystal of yours would react to being in the same general area of this bridge. Besides I do recall certain royals making snow cones and frozen syrup plates the other night, it's possible that some of their treats remained."

Anna nodded, "I was wondering why it was so cold in here. I forgot that we were making those, I guess some hadn't melted yet."

Olaf pouted, he crossed his arms over his chest, "Aw man, and here I thought we were going to find the bridge."

"The search isn't over," Anna said putting a hand on her brother's head, "Hans is going to search Arendelle remember, I'm sure you'll be the first to know if the bridge is here."

Hans made a slightly disgruntled expression, "That may be the case, but I have never seen the crystal do this before. It must mean that the bridge is close, here in this room."

Elsa replied simply, "I am afraid you are mistaken. The only elementals here are the fire sages and as far as I am aware, none of them possess ice magic."

Hans narrowed his gaze at the older princess, he muttered to himself, "Use the crystal as a guide for the bridge will try to hide."

"I suggest you get moving," Elsa said, her tone became a bit icy, "Only those seeking refuge from the war may remain, I am giving you until tomorrow's first light to conduct your search."

Anna frowned at her sister, quietly she said, "Elsa are you sure? That hardly seems like enough time to see everyone in the kingdom."

"It should be sufficient," Elsa said shortly, she looked to the gentlemen, "We are in a time of war, the protection of Arendelle is what matters most to me and you being here is a threat. I have half a mind to send you away this instant."

There was a tense moment of silence that passed, before Elsa continued, "It is only because of your sincerity I am allowing this search, should anything less than pleasant occur my guards will escort you back to your ship."

Prince Hans and the Duke exchanged a look, they could tell this princess was hiding something. That ice hadn't been there before and she was eager, desperate, to shift attention elsewhere. Not to mention her less than twenty four hour deadline could only mean that she wanted them gone as soon as possible.

Hans had a sneaking suspicion it was her, the body language and the crystal were enough for him, but he needed to play his cards right. The way he saw it, there were two ways he could go about this. Either he could expose her now with the crystal or he could return tonight and force her hand. Making a scene would likely cause her to flee, a chase would ensue and he didn't want that. If Elsa was the bridge, then he'd have to catch her later and alone.

"It should be enough," said Hans looking back at the royals, "I hope we will find them. Without the bridge, this war will devour the world and there is no telling how many more lives will be lost. Good day Princess Anna, Prince Olaf and Princess Elsa."

Without another word, the prince and Duke the castle to go on their search. Once Anna was certain they were gone, she looked at her sister with a displeased expression. Elsa would have preferred to ignore the look and walk away, but she knew that Anna would just find her later. It would be better to get the conversation out of the way now than deal with it another time.

Anna kept her gaze focused on her sister, not letting her get away with that conversation just yet. Arms crossed over her chest, Anna thought over how she should approach. The younger princess knew that her sister could be cold, but that was only when other royals got on her nerves or when someone was acting in a less than pleasant manner. To see Elsa act chilly towards the gentlement unprovoked was a little more than bizarre for Anna.

"What was that about," Anna pouted, "Come on, you gave them less than a day to see if the savior of this world could be in Arendelle. The crystal was working, I bet it's someone here."

Elsa wanted to throw up, "I do not believe in the story. There is a chance he is making it all up and is here to spy on the kingdom. Letting him conduct his little search at all is a great risk to Arendelle should he not be here for the reasons he claims."

"Hans isn't threat, he just wants to help end this war," Anna argued.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Is that right? You don't even know him. Should he be here for nefarious purposes, he could take the information he has on the set up of our kingdom, the number of civilians we have, what our castles defenses look like and so much more back to another kingdom that is waiting to attack. There is a likely chance that Hans could very well bring the war to us. It is no secret that all of the Isles are very involved with the war."

"You're being paranoid," Anna replied still frowning, "What he says about the bridge is true. I've heard the rumors, this person is going to save the world."

"It sounds more like a fairytale," Elsa remarked, her eyes alight with something Anna couldn't place.

Anna was taken aback by this, "It's not a fairytale, it's the truth! Why are you so against the idea? If this bridge is found, they'll be able to end the war, they'll bring mother and father home. We should be helping him."

"You cannot place all your hope in someone who may not even exist," Elsa shot back, her anger rising.

"How would you even know, you hardly leave the castle anyway so it's a wonder people know you exist," Anna said angrily, but instantly regretted saying anything.

Elsa's expression was one of genuine surprise, but she managed to school her features a moment later. There was nothing she wanted to say back to her sister and she wanted the conversation to end there.

The ice in her veins was pulsing, she could feel her magic moving below the surface and if she wasn't careful, it would be released into the throne room for the guards and her siblings to see. If the crystal hadn't been disrupted, Elsa had a sickening feeling that it would have exposed her secret and brought a new one out.

Anna bit her lip, feeling guilty for saying things to her. Elsa seldomly left the castle for reasons Anna and Olaf never knew. Whether it was because of their parents or Elsa just didn't like to leave the castle, the older princess was hardly seen out and about. Her joining Anna to light the lamps was a rare occasion, not to mention Elsa never came out when there were more than a dozen people present.

At one point, Anna was certain Elsa was just germaphobe since she always wore gloves, but a couple of weeks ago she had started wearing them a bit less. Not that much less as she had them on now, but still. Anna knew her sister was sensitive about the topic and she knew she shouldn't have mentioned it. She was just upset, this bridge was a good thing, yet her sister appeared to hate the very idea of it.

Anna started, "Elsa, I didn't mean-"

Elsa cleared her throat, "If you believe in the story, fine, but I do not. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to attend to."

"That doesn't sound very fun," Olaf said as Elsa walked away.

Anna glanced at her younger brother and sighed, "I think I went too far, but she was being unreasonable."

Olaf rubbed his arm, "I don't know Anna, she looked scared."

"Scared," Anna questioned in surprise, "You think Elsa was scared? Of what, the story?"

"Well, yeah. When the crystal started to act weird, Elsa looked really scared," Olaf explained sadly.

Anna gazed back in the direction Elsa had gone, "But why would she be scared of the crystal? It's not like she's unfamiliar with magic. Come on Olaf, let's see if we can't find out more about this bridge."

Elsa couldn't have made it to her room fast enough, her heart pounding hard in her chest and her eyes burning. That was too close, that was way too close. Once she was safely in her room, the door slamming behind her did her magic release itself into the open. Ice began to coat the walls of her room, the temperature dropping immensely as she fell on her knees.

Could it be possible that the prophecy was talking about her? She knew of no other people with ice magic like herself. There were the water witches of the north, but they needed water to create ice whereas she could make it out of seemingly nothing. Not to mention, the one water witch she had seen years ago hadn't been able to change the temperature of the room, create ice out of the air, or make it snow.

_Ahhh ah ah ahhh_

Elsa jerked at the siren's call, she shook her head, "No, no. It's just, just ringing in my ears."

_Ahhh ah ahh ahhh_

Elsa lifted her gaze to look out her window, her mind spinning, "The wind, it has to be the wind."

A memory from ages ago entered her mind, the voices of her parents filled her ears. They were talking to her about the spirits, no not to her, about her. It had been late in the night, she was supposed to be asleep in bed, but she had krept out of her room and to their door. Right before she had raised her hand to knock, she heard them whisper her name. Curiously, she had decided to listen.

_"You don't believe it's Elsa," said her father, his tone surprised and scared._

_"It's the only explanation I can think of for her magic," her mother replied sadly, "A child with ice in their veins, ice Agnarr. No one has ever had this ability before."_

_Her father spoke again, "The water witches-"_

_"No water witch can do what Elsa can," argued her mother desperately, "Don't you see? The spirits have chosen her."_

Elsa had been too frightened to listen to more and raced back to her room.

The memory was now at the forefront of her mind, her parents believed that the spirits had chosen her and now her was a stranger looking for someone the ability to control ice and snow. Her parents had warned about the spirits, was this why they wanted her to hide? Had they truly known she was this bridge? It was all falling into place, her parents wanted to keep her magic hidden because they knew about the bridge.

They knew someone would come looking for this chosen person and they wanted to keep her safe. Elsa didn't want to believe this, she didn't want to believe that she was meant to be some bridge between humans and spirits. She didn't know how she was supposed to do that. She was just Princess Elsa, a scared and lonely young woman.

The ice grew thicker along the walls, she felt as if she couldn't breathe. How could it possibly be true? She needed to find Anna and Olaf, she had to tell them. But she'd have to wait until the prince and Duke were no longer around. While Hans seemed to talk a good deal, Elsa could not shake the bad energy that came from him. She'd have to watch her steps, be careful and above all keep her magic hidden. Today that was more prominent than ever.

_Ahh ah ah ahhh_

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show," Elsa whispered to herself as she stood.

* * *

After some hours, Elsa found herself in the garden behind the castle to try and clear her mind. The day had proceeded without a hitch, her powers were working with her and Hans hadn't been back to the castle.

With any luck he would leave without saying goodbye, then she would no longer have to worry about her secret being discovered. Elsa tugged at her dark indigo blazer as she walked, her nerves weren't as high as before, but they had yet to settle down either.

"Princess Elsa."

Elsa internally groaned. However she turned around with a polite smile on her face as she saw Prince Hans walking towards her. With every piece of her, she hoped he intended to leave tonight and never return.

"Good evening," Elsa said with a tip of her head, "Were you successful in your quest?"

Hans smile was disarming, "Yes, I have found the bridge here in Arendelle."

Elsa kept her expression neutral, "Is that right? Congratulations Prince Hans, I expect that means you, the Duke and this bridge will be leaving."

"That is the plan. When do we depart... bridge," Hans asked with a narrowed gaze.

Before Elsa could say more, the crystal from earlier was hovering above her head, glowing as bright as the sun with waves of the northern lights to surround her. It broke into smaller pieces, Elsa could just barely make out each of the symbols. Four different symbols, one for the four elements. No, no, no, no. It couldn't be happening, it couldn't be true.

"Whatever this is, stop it," Elsa demanded her face red with anger.

"You've been hiding Princess Elsa," Hans said sharply, "You cannot hide any longer. It is time you enter this war."

Elsa shook her head, fists clenched at her sides, "You are mistaken. I am not the bridge, I am a nonelemen-"

"That's a lie," Hans interrupted with angered look, "I did not want to do this, but you leave me no choice."

Elsa stared at Hans, her shoulders tense as she waited to see what he would do. Then an arrow flew right past her, a sting on her ear forcing her to turn away and gasp in surprise. He was going to bait her, he was going to attack until she defended herself with the magic she knew she had.

One hand pressed to her ear, Elsa took off and ran through the garden with Hans right behind her, his sword drawn. Her mind couldn't focus on anything, but running and avoiding the arrows.

It was at this moment, Elsa wondered if he had any elemental magic in his veins and if he planned to fight her. Elsa's father had taught her how to properly use a sword and bow and arrow, but she rarely practiced. Now she raced into the garden without a weapon of her own, so her training in that department was virtually useless. Elsa was suddenly knocked off her feet, the air forced out of her lungs when she collided with the ground.

Hans stopped a few feet away, "You are going to come with me bridge."

"No," Elsa growled as she rose to her feet, "You have the wrong person. I am not the bridge, I have no magic."

Hans smirked, "Lying is unbecoming of a princess you know. If you intend to keep up this charade then I'm afraid you need… a bit more motivation. Erik, Francis, if you'd be so kind."

Elsa released a shaky breath as two men emerged and felt every piece of her freeze.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay, an update. Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews! Stay safe wherever you are!**

**Summary: There was a time when humans and spirits lived in harmony, but then something went wrong. A war raged among the nations and the spirits vanished leaving the world in chaos. Forty years have passed and my siblings and I have found a prophecy that someone will be the bridge between the spirits and humans, they will restore the peace and bring balance to the world.**

* * *

**Chapter Four **

The two men emerged pulling a squirming ten year old boy, who had a gag in his mouth keeping him crying out. Elsa sent daggers towards Hans, she felt her magic reeling beneath the surface at the sight of her younger brother being restrained. If Olaf was here, did they have Anna hidden somewhere else? The young boy looked at Elsa with fearful blue eyes as he continued to squirm in the captor's hold. She had to get him out of here. The wind grew icy. Anger flooded her senses, washing her fear and doubt away.

"Release him," Elsa said, her tone cold and deadly, "Or you will regret coming to Arendelle's shores."

Hans didn't falter, "No harm will come to him, Anna or your kingdom if you cooperate. You don't want to push this Elsa, soldiers from the Isles are already on the way to destroy this place if you don't watch yourself."

Elsa narrowed her eyes, her arms raised in front of her as snow formed around her hands, "I said release him."

Clouds had gathered overhead, it took a moment for snow to begin to fall. Elsa's focus remained on Olaf, she had to get him out here, she had to do something. The familiar pull of ice at her fingertips gave her an idea. The gloves she wore were meant to ensure no ice would be created when she touched something, she decided if she was going to save her brother, she needed to use her magic. Her gloves fell away.

The ground beneath their feet turned to ice, the wind continued to grow in speed. Hans hadn't been worried at first, but the falling snow was starting to give him pause along with the cold breeze. The nearby plants were soon covered in a thin layer of frost, causing Hans and his men to feel a tinge of fear. Though he had Olaf in his custody, he was growing a bit uncertain as there was no telling exactly how much power the bridge possessed. He needed to get this situation back under control.

He pointed his sword to her, "You know my terms. You want Arendelle and your siblings to be left alone, then you will journey with me. If you resist, I will not hesitate to end them all."

Elsa had to be careful. While they had Olaf, she couldn't risk them hurting him. She stared at her little brother, his eyes wide with fear instead of their usual wonder. Hans had her trapped, by having her brother as a prisoner and the threat of soldiers coming to destroy her home. She knew he could have been bluffing, but she also knew that underestimating anyone was a dangerous game to play.

Reluctantly, Elsa lowered her hands and had them fall at her sides, the ice on the plants faded and the snow stopped falling, but the clouds did not leave and the wind hadn't settled. Breathing heavily, she forced herself to remain calm. Olaf would be fine, as long as she did what the prince said.

A sick grin formed on Hans face, he had her right where he wanted her. Before anything else could be done, the sound of terrified crying broke through the moment of silence. Elsa's gaze turned to the wall behind her, she could just barely make out what was happening over it and what she saw made her want to cry. Soldiers dressed in dark red and green were invading Arendelle, fighting off her men. This was neutral land, there was not meant to be any fighting here. He hadn't been bluffing, he really brought soldiers here. In a matter of hours, he had brought the war to Arendelle.

"You can stop all of this Elsa," Hans told her, bringing her attention back to him, "Come with me, or else the hurt that befalls this place is on your hands."

Elsa didn't quite know what happened, only that his words struck a chord with her. Arendelle was in danger, her siblings were in danger. Fear for their lives, anger for not preventing this, fear for her people, all these emotions stormed inside her, the weather responded in kind. The wind picked up in speed, the snow began to fall incessantly as she released an anguish cry and her magic shot forward. She willed the magic to attack only Hans and his men, to avoid her brother, to only strike the threats. The cold feeling she enjoyed flooded her senses and she let the feeling carry her away as she shot the two men away from her little brother, who collapsed onto the frosted grass. He raced forward through the snow over to his sister, tearing off the gag as the fear slowly left his body.

"Elsa," he cried as he threw his arms around her waist, "That was horrible. And wow, why didn't you tell me you had ice magic?"

Elsa put one arm around his shoulder, hugging him closely, "There, uh never seemed to be a good time, but that doesn't matter right now. I'm right here. I've got you."

Olaf nodded against her, gripping her skirt tightly in his hands. He liked to think of himself as brave, but being captured by Hans, who he thought was nice, really frazzled him. At least Elsa had saved him and with cool ice powers, that must mean she was the bridge Hans was talking about. If Elsa was the bridge, then that meant Elsa would save the world which was incredible as far as Olaf was concerned. If not for the circumstances, he would have been really excited.

Elsa lifted her gaze to Hans and his men. Without delay, she let her magic out into the open air, willing it to trap Hans and his men so that they could not escape. A cage of sorts had formed, keeping the three of them in place here in this garden. Hans turned back to face her, his face red with anger as he glared at her through the icy bars. She leveled his stare, daring him to do something. Elsa knew it wouldn't hold forever, she needed to get Anna and Olaf out of here. She took Olaf's hand into her own and the two ran back to the castle, they needed to find Anna.

"We need to find Anna," Elsa said a bit loudly over the wind.

"I think she's this way," said Olaf as he pointed to the right.

Elsa gripped his hand tightly, "Alright, let's move."

* * *

Anna punched the air, a ball of fire appearing and flying towards her attacker. This was enough to knock the enemy soldier off his feet. It unfortunately allowed for another soldier to swing his sword at her, but she was able to dodge the swings well enough. When she had an opening, she used her fire to force him down. Once he was down after another punch to the face, it gave her the opportunity to run away from the battle happening in the courtyard. Honestly, she hadn't known what was happening.

All she knew was soldiers had arrived on Arendelle's shores, they had destroyed their ships which had been further out and raided the pier before storming the town. It didn't take long for them to get to the castle, which was where Anna was now. Dressed in her typical outfit, she raced through the halls calling out for her brother and sister. Who knows where they could be. With every piece of her she hoped they were alright

"Elsa, Olaf," she called as she ran down the hall, "Where are you?"

Someone caught her arm, she raised her arm ready to attack, but paused when she saw it Mattias, "Princess, we need to move."

"No, no I need to find Elsa and Olaf," Anna argued as Mattias pulled her down a different hallway.

"The rest of us are searching for them, in the meantime you need to get to safety," Mattias told her sharply.

Anna stared up at the guard with a heartbreaking expression, pleading with her eyes not to stop her. Elsa and Olaf were the most important people in her life, she couldn't sit back and leave them out there on their own. Neither of them had powers or great training with weapons the way she had, which meant in a way she was their protector. What if they had been injured? What if they had been taken? Her eyes started to burn, but she refused to let her fear release itself as tears.

"Please Mattias, I, I can't lose them," Anna begged desperately.

Mattias frowned, "I know you're worried about them. I'm certain another guard is with them now, they could be waiting for us now at the safehouse."

"Or back inside," Anna argued with a pained expression.

However it didn't last long when she spotted her siblings racing inside the castle, they didn't know about the fighting inside yet. Anna didn't say anything, she just ran away from Mattias with the only thing on her mind being she had to save them, she had to protect them. As quick as her feet would carry her, she made her way back inside and fought off anyone who dared to get in her way. An almost uncomfortable heat engulfed as she fought off everyone in her way, she had to get to her siblings.

Fire danced around her hands, she was eager to use her bending ability on those who tried to stop her from protecting the people she loved. It wasn't until she made it to the ballroom that she finally found her sister and brother. At the edge of the room, Elsa stood protectively in front of Olaf with her hands up in surrender. At least that's what Anna thought the position was. It only took her a moment to realize that Elsa wasn't surrendering, she had raised her fists to fight. The very idea was enough to propel Anna further, Elsa was _not_ a fighter, at least not in the physical sense. Elsa may have been a great debater, but she could hardly hold her own in the play fights she got in with either sibling. She would get hurt. Anna forced her way through, keeping her eyes on her siblings.

Then, then she saw Elsa throw arms backward then forward shooting ... ice. A sharp, jagged wall of ice forced the soldiers to back away from her. Anna was stuck in her spot in the middle of the battle, awestruck to see shards of ice had shot from Elsa's hands. Ice magic, Elsa had ice magic. But Elsa wasn't a water witch, she was a non elemental person. Anna felt her head starting to spin, the prophecy, the notes from her parents, the books she found with Olaf in the library, it all fell into place.

"Wait, does that mean," Anna whispered to herself, but she couldn't focus long, "Elsa! Olaf!"

Elsa threw her hands out again, knocking the soldiers further back when she heard Anna's call. She grabbed Olaf's hand, keeping him behind her, she made her way through the fighting. Whenever the soldiers got to close, she shot out more ice in order to keep then away. Olaf squeezed her hand tightly as they raced through the fighting, jerking at every shout and clash of the swords. He couldn't focus on anything, except for holding onto his oldest sisters hand as if it were the only lifeline he had.

Then he tripped over a body. The ten year old fell, but Elsa caught him and swiftly pulled him into her arms. He buried his face in her neck, trembling. Guilt flooded Elsa's senses, she should have sent Hans away the moment he set foot in this castle then perhaps none of this would have happened. But because she let him stay, there was an all battle in their home and her siblings were stuck in the crossfire. Elsa shifted Olaf slightly, so that she had one hand free to throw out her ice at anyone who got to close.

"I've got you," Elsa said confidently.

Snow began to fall from the ceiling as Elsa forced her way through the fighting in the direction of Anna. As far as Elsa could see, Anna was handling herself well in the fight, but it did not stop the fear from hitting her. Because of her, Anna had to fight in this battle. The wind raged inside this ballroom, snow started to cover the floors. The soldiers had noticed the change, but were too focused on fighting their opponent that they could not stop to stare at the phenomenon. When Anna had shoved the last of the two soldiers who had been set on getting her did she realize how much snow was falling and swirling in this place. It was at that moment, Elsa had made it right beside her with their brother in her arms.

"Are you both okay," Anna asked resting a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa visibly swallowed, "We aren't injured. Were you hurt?"

Anna shook her head, she grabbed Elsa's free hand, "No, no I'm fine. Come on. We need to get out of here."

At those words, Elsa's eyes widened and the wind stilled, the snow suspended in mid air. The platinum blonde shook her head no before the snow started to swirl around the room once more. Before Anna could say anything, Elsa was pushing her sister out of the ballroom and into the brightly lit hall. It took a few tense minutes, but the siblings were able to get to safe place in the hall where the fighting was not present and they were not in immediate danger.

This hidden spot would allow them a chance to speak since the escapades earlier. The sound of the battle still waging some doors down made it hard for them to keep a clear head. Olaf was still shaking, though he felt better now that they were no longer in the ballroom and his sisters were with him. Anna was still reeling about the discovery that has been made and she definitely wanted to talk about it, but she needed them to be safe first. Elsa, well Elsa felt awful and wanted to throw up. This was not all how she pictured this day going.

"You need to take Olaf and go," Elsa said as she set Olaf down.

Olaf gripped her dark skirt tightly, "No. We stay with you."

Anna nodded in agreement, "We aren't leaving without you Elsa."

"This is not up for debate," Elsa snapped, her tone surprising Olaf and Anna. "The fighting will cease when I hand myself over to Hans. You both will be safe, Arendelle will not fall. All of this will stop."

Anna gaped, "Are you serious? No, no. You can't honestly believe that liar means that! No, we all need to go."

Elsa shook her head, "No Anna. If we all leave, Arendelle will fall. But if I take Hans' deal, everyone will be safe. Including you two."

"Elsa please," Olaf pleaded with shimmering blue eyes.

"We aren't losing you," Anna said tears falling down her cheeks, "Okay, we can figure this out together. The three of us."

Elsa placed her hands on Anna's and Olaf's shoulder, a sad smile on her face. It broke her heart to leave them behind, but she knew it was the right and best thing she could do. There was no telling what would happen when she joined Hans, all she could hope and pray for is that Anna and Olaf would be okay. It was her job to look after Arendelle, to look after her siblings and that was exactly what she intended to do. The oldest princess took a shaky breath.

"I am so proud of you both, I know mother and father are to," Elsa said sincerely looking between the both of them, "I promise everything will be alright. I love you so much and will do everything in my power to protect you."

Elsa spotted Mattias walking over, an urgent and pained expression on his face. From the look, it seemed he had heard the conversation. It was his job to protect the royal children at any and all cost. He could not under any circumstances allow Elsa to go through with this, but if she ordered him to stand down… technically he would have no choice but to. Two more guards joined Mattias' side, their expression screamed that they needed to go.

"Lieutenant," Elsa addressed him straightening herself, her expression set, "You are to take Anna and Olaf away from here no matter how much they persist. I must leave with Hans. If Arendelle wishes to stand tomorrow, I need to go. Do not try to stop me."

Anna and Olaf's protests fell on deaf ears as Mattias said with a mournful look, "As you wish."

Elsa stepped away from Anna and Olaf, running back to the ballroom before either of her siblings could grab her. Tears threatened to fall down the eldest princess' face, but she refused to let them. As the shouts of her siblings faded, her resolve hardened. Nothing would get in the way of her protecting them, no one would touch them. Elsa made it to the ballroom, she fighting continued and while it was no longer snowing, the ground was covered with water. There had never been a time when Elsa truly needed her magic, but in this moment, she begged with it to work with her.

_Ahh ah ah ahhh_

Elsa glanced over her shoulder at the call of the voice, now was not the time. The air seemed to thicken as she stood there at the edge of the ballroom, on the right just out of view of the fighting soldiers. It was after a quick scan of the ballroom that Elsa spotted the one she needed to see. Hans was fighting off Arendellian soldiers with his sword, the two men who had held Olaf were there beside him as well. At the sight of them together, her blood began to run cold with fury instead of hot. The clashing of swords made her skin crawl, but she forced herself to walk into the fight to the throne which somehow still stood. When she stood there, a few soldiers glanced at her. The enemy made their move to her, but the royal guards would not let them get close enough.

_Ahh ah ah ahhh_

Elsa felt clenched her jaw, she called on the voice, she called on the magic that ran through her veins. The fighting, she wanted it to stop and needed to find a way to do so. Once the fighting stopped, then she would be able to speak to the one who had ruined everything here. The princess took a quick breath, she had always held a tight grip on her magic, but in this moment she would release it without mercy. Her magic fluttered to life as she let go of the reigns, snowflakes floated from her fingertips, the wind picked up once more with snow fall and ice formed around her feet.

"Enough," she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Elsa threw her hands down to the ground causing the entire floor to ice over forcing the soldiers of all sides to either fall to the ground or freeze in their spot. All the attention turned to her as the snow fall swirled around the ballroom once again, obscuring the vision of those further away from the spot where she stood. Elsa held her hands just above her waist, each palm glowing a bright blue as she stood before the bow stunned group.

In a voice that didn't quite sound like her own, she said, "Isle soldiers, you will lay down your arms or else-"

Elsa forced her magic out once more, every Isle soldier jumped in surprise at the sharp ice to form beside them, the threat clear. Violence had never been something Elsa could tolerate, but they threatened her kingdom, they threatened her family. Everyone would pay for it.

"-I will not hesitate to _end you,_" she said in a deathly cold voice, the temperature dropping so that everyone's breath could be seen, "Prince Hans. I take your deal. Call off your men, I will go with you. Should you go back on your word and do any harm to this kingdom, I will kill you."

Prince Hans squared his shoulders, his face angry and his voice calm, "You have my word no harm will come to Arendelle. Men! Lay down your arms."

The Isle soldiers exchanged concerned looks, but after a pause they each put their weapons away while Arendelle's soldiers kept their own out. Once they were all finished, Elsa walked through the crowd and only stopped walking until she stood before Hans. Hatred burned her chest as she stared up at the man, fists clenched at her side. For Anna, for Olaf, for Arendelle.

"After you," Hans said, gesturing to the door.

Elsa said nothing as she walked past him to the door and into the courtyard.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy Friday!**

**Summary: There was a time when humans and spirits lived in harmony, but then something went wrong. A war raged among the nations and the spirits vanished leaving the world in chaos. Forty years have passed and my siblings and I have found a prophecy that someone will be the bridge between the spirits and humans, they will restore the peace and bring balance to the world.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Anna had never been so mad in all her eighteen years in this world. Watching Elsa run right back to the ballroom, to sacrifice herself for everyone here, it filled her with fury. How dare her sister do that, how dare she leave with that lunatic. It had been less than an hour since Elsa and the Isle soldiers departure, but the anger would never settle as far as Anna was concerned. The red haired princess stood on the pier, staring off in the direction that the ship had gone in. Arms folded across her chest with angry tears in her eyes, she tried to think of the next course of action. Arendelle sustained heavy damage, many had been wounded, it was lucky that less than five lives had been lost tonight. That was still too many, but Anna was grateful for the small number nonetheless.

"Anna," Olaf said as he stood beside her, "What are we going to do?"

Anna inhaled deeply, "We have to go after her."

"Agreed… but how," Olaf asked next.

"I don't know," Anna whispered softly.

If it had been up to Anna, she would have followed Elsa all the way to the ship or taken one out there to get to her. However what held her back was the fact that Elsa left them behind to look after the kingdom. To protect them and to keep Arendelle safe, Elsa allowed herself to be taken prisoner and it royally ticked off Anna. Arendelle would need a ruler, especially now at this time. With Elsa gone, that meant the kingdom looked to Anna for guidance and leadership, but she knew she couldn't stay here. Someone had to look after the kingdom though.

Anna knew if she did leave, she couldn't leave Olaf here by himself and have the people looking to him for answers he wouldn't have. It seemed her options were limited and she didn't know what to do. The gravity of the situation forced Anna to sit, letting her legs dangle over the edge. She lifted her head up to the sky, begging with the spirits to help her sister, to bring her back.

Olaf stepped closer to Anna, but he didn't sit down next to her. Instead, he leaned against her to offer any support he could. He was scared, really scared for Elsa. There was no telling where Hans had taken her or why he had taken her in the first place. Hans said he wanted to find the bride to bring back the peace, but the threats and taking his sister only showed that he didn't care about peace.

"I'm worried Anna," Olaf admitted with a frown, "I hope Elsa's okay."

Anna lifted her head to look at Olaf, "I'm worried about her too, but Elsa's strong. I bet she's already trying to find her way back to us."

Olaf didn't look convinced, "Arendelle will be alright with Kai looking after everyone while we get Elsa back."

Anna looked out to the fjord, "You're right about that, but we have to be smart about this. Mattias and the royal guard will try to stop us, so we need to get a ship and go after her."

"We won't be able to convince enough people to get a ship running," Olaf pointed out with a pout, "We need a wind rider!"

Anna replies with a frown of her own, "I don't think there are any wind rider's in Arendelle."

"Do you think the trolls would help us," Olaf asked with a hopeful expression.

"The trolls," Anna muttered, her eyes lit up, "The trolls! Olaf, you're a genius. Come on, we need to see them now. I'm sure they'll be able to help us."

* * *

"The Dark Sea," Elsa said with an incredulous look on her face, "That's where we're going?"

Hans nodded, his attention forward.

The sun had recently risen and Hans was looking forward to this new day. As per his orders, the ships crew powered ahead to the North Sea also known as the Dark Sea. No ship has ever been able to sail through the sea, some managed to turn around and get out, but ships who went in typically did not come out. In less than an hour, Hans expected that they would make it to the Dark Sea.

Elsa scowled then at his lack of a verbal response, but said nothing more. She could not understand what plan Hans had and with this new information, she was even further away from figuring it out. It made little to no sense, well it made no sense at all. Since her arrival last night, Hans and the Duke had not told her what their plans were, which she suspected would happen. However if she was… was supposed to be bridge then she needed to know what she was supposed to do. The only thing they had done was let the crystal hover over her again.

The voice had called out to Elsa once again, but she didn't focus on it.

Originally the crystal had flowed and split off into smaller crystals, but this was different. Hans told her to do something with her magic while under the crystal, so she made some snowflakes and then hundreds of crystals appeared surrounding the ship. But then the crystals were gone as quickly as they came. When Elsa had asked what that was about, the prince had only said it was meant to be. It bothered Elsa to no end that she was told nothing, she struggled to make sure her magic didn't react poorly to her mood.

While on this ship, Elsa was uncertain exactly who had more power in this dynamic. Her magic could destroy this ship, she could let them drown and Arendelle would be safe. It was tempting, she couldn't deny that.

"Will you explain to me why we are headed to the dark sea," Elsa asked after a few moments of silence.

Hans glanced at her, "You are only able to control ice and snow. In order for you to be able to begin your journey as the bridge, you need to connect to the elements."

Elsa narrowed her eyes, "And this couldn't be done anywhere else?"

"The spirits left years ago, but you activating the crystal allowed for them to come back," Hans explained to her slightly impatient, "Now that they are here, you will receive the gift of each element from them."

Elsa blinked in surprise, "I have to face a spirit?"

Hans replied, "Yes. Ever since the spirits left, they have been agitated and only the bridge will be able to settle them. The water spirit is in the Dark Sea and you will have to settle him. That will unlock your water manipulation. You make the connection, it is the first step in becoming the bridge."

At those words, Elsa wanted to pass out. Her parents warned her that the spirits would take her away if she used her magic. What would happen when she faced this spirit? Would he drag her away? Take her to the bottom of the sea so she could drown? If the spirit couldn't be settled, what would happen to her? To Arendelle? A sharp breath left her as she turned away, not looking at Hans or the waves below.

Hans noticed Elsa's demeanor shift, he spoke clearly, "It will not be easy, but not impossible. Tame the water spirit and you will be fine."

Elsa said nothing to him as she walked away, her heart pounding in her chest hard enough for it to hurt.

* * *

The hour was incredibly late, but sleep wouldn't find Anna, not while she was on a mission. Beside her was a friend, Kristoff, who moved to Arendelle a little under three years ago. He was the official ice harvester and deliverer, thanks to Elsa. Anna had put in a good word for him of course, plus she wanted her friend to be closer since she only saw him ever so often.

As wild as it was, Kristoff had been adopted by the trolls. Because of this, he spent most of his time in the forest with them, but his work as an ice harvester brought him to Arendelle often. It hadn't been enough for Anna though, so by making him the Official ice harvester and deliverer, he was able to spend more time in Arendelle. Not to mentions their friendship gave Anna an in with the trolls. She technically already had it as a princess, but this was different.

With any luck, the trolls would have a way for Anna and Olaf to get to Elsa. Anna glanced over her shoulder to see Olaf had fallen asleep in the back, his breathing a little shallow. After everything that had happened today, it was miracle that he had been able to fall asleep at all. The princess turned her gaze forward once again, looking out into the forest ahead.

"Hey, you alright," Kristoff asked when the silence had stretched for too long.

Anna glanced at the blond man, "Not really. I'm just worried about Elsa."

"Your sister's strong, I know she'll make it through," Kristoff said both softly and confidently.

"I know, it's just that, Elsa she's, she's not a fighter, she never really had been," Anna started, her brow scrunched, "In the play fights we had as kids, she always lost. And I know what you're thinking, she did not let Olaf or I win, she was just really bad at fighting. In the training sessions that father had us in, she could barely hold her own. I mean she definitely improved over the years, but she still wasn't great. Verbally she could win just about any fight, but physically, she couldn't. Then she was out there with ice magic, ice magic! Don't get me started on the ice magic, she has ice magic and never told me or Olaf. Even with that magic, she hasn't had any training that I know of and without training, she'll likely hurt herself before anything and I just-"

"Anna breathe," Kristoff interrupts faith a weak smile.

Anna shut her eyes and took a deep breath, when she opened her eyes she said, "Sorry. I'm so worried about her. If the trolls don't have a way to get us to her, I don't know what we'll do."

Kristoff replied, "They have a number of ways, it's just a matter of which one you'd be comfortable with."

Anna kept her gaze forward as she said, "It doesn't have to be comfortable, it has to get me to my sister."

* * *

The only thing to keep her hands from shaking was for one hand to grip her fingers, keeping them in front of her. Traveling on ships had never been a real issue for Elsa, but as she stood on the edge of this ship looking over the unforgiving waves below, she wanted to say she hated ships. Wind howled around her, the further they sailed, the stronger the wind seemed to be. Soon, Elsa knew she would have to jump into the water or someone would push her over the edge. Lightning cracked across the sky, the rumbling of thunder quickly followed causing her already pale skin to whiten further. Storm clouds had gathered overhead ages ago, but now there much darker, nearly black against white light in the sky. Dread crashed into her the way the waves below crashed into the ship.

_Ahhh ah ah ahhh_

Elsa turned eyes in the direction of the voice. It had been silent last night, but she was, for once, relieved to hear the familiar call. Another crack of thunder jolted her from her thoughts.

"Steady the sails," Hans called over the wind, "It is almost time! Elsa, do you see anything?"

Elsa didn't turn to look at him, her eyes scanning the waves for anything out of the ordinary. No one on this ship knew what the water spirit would look like, if it would just appear as waves or a figure was beyond them. All Hans told her was to see if anything was out of place on the water, so she would look until something popped up and caught her eye. The sky brightened for a moment from the lightning allowing Elsa to see something out there, on the waves.

_Ahh ah ah ahhh_

This voice, it sounded different than before. It always sounded soft, but at this moment it was a little bit firmer, as if trying to warn her. Could it be warning her about the spirit? Perhaps it was trying to stop her, or was it pushing her forward. Elsa lifted her hand up, her mouth agape as she focused at what could be in the distance. The wind from behind her nudged her forward, she knew it was time jump.

Every part of her mind screamed not to jump into the water, but the call of the magic, the urging of the siren, propelled her body forward. In two seconds she was underwater, she opened her eyes trying to see if anything was there, but it was only the empty sea. She swam up for air, the waves pushing her along as she took a breath. Hans and his men looked over the side of the ship at her.

"You'll have to swim out further," Hans shouted to her, "The spirit will fight you, you have to fight back and use your magic."

Elsa stared up at him for a moment before nodding to show she understood. Taking a quick breath, she dived under the waves once more and swam further away from the ship. The song of the siren entered her ears, she stopped swimming and looked around a bit frantically. A crack of lightning, a shrill cry and then she saw it. It was only there for a second, but she could just barely make out the shape in the water.

Another crack of thunder, a flash of light and it was right in front of her. A horse, a horse made entirely of water with glowing white eyes. In shock she moved back away, the horse seemed to narrow it's gaze at her before disappearing into the water. Fire filled her chest, she had to get air. Quickly she swam up until she broke the surface of the water, gasping for breath as she did so. She created an ice raft, to give a break from swimming, but soon as she climbed onto it, she was knocked off by- the horse.

A cry escaped her as she fell into the water once more. Elsa barely had a moment to gather herself as she came up for air, but the horse was there running towards her, sending a wave to overwhelm her. A thick sheet of ice flew from her hands, crashing down on the horse and the wave giving her a moment to breathe. She choked as water entered her mouth, she gasped for more air.

Her platinum hair had fallen from it's original bun style, she pushed it out of her face as she frantically looked around for the horse to appear again, but it was nowhere in sight. However when she titled her head down, she spotted the horse swimming below and coming up quick. Elsa knew she had to move, she created another raft for her to climb on, but much like the last time, it threw her off. A frustrated groan left her.

"I don't want to fight," Elsa called out hoarsely as she struggled to keep herself afloat, "I, I mean you no harm!"

It was a question whether the spirit heard her or cared for her words as it jumped to attack her. This time, pushing her below the waves. Fear pulsed through her body as she stared up at the mystical creature with wide eyes. A deep voice entered her mind, asking but one question she didn't know the answer to.

_Are you worthy?_

Elsa could only stare up at the horse, her eyes uncertain and expression determined. Not sending an answer back in her mind, her hands pressed against the horses legs and she sent her ice into it. In moments the horse began to freeze solid, until it broke away from her ice, leaving her alone. Desperately needing more air, Elsa swam up to the surface of the water. She could not go on like this, she had to get out of here, she needed the spirit to listen. Hans said she had to tame the wild spirit, but how was she supposed to do that. This spirit was a horse, perhaps she needed to treat it the same as she would a wild horse.

When the horse lunged for her this time, she steeled herself and was ready. Moving just out of it's way, she was able to grab hold of the horse's mouth or really it grabbed hold of her hand. Surprise went through that it's hold on her hand was not tight enough to hurt, but enough to ensure she would not escape. She couldn't focus on it for long as it dragged her across the water, before she could get a breath in, more water went into her mouth and nose.

Anger raced through her, she needed reins. A cold feeling surrounded her free hand, she willed the ice to make a reins and when she felt that it had, she threw it onto the horse. A quicker and sharper pulse of her magic went through her, a burst of energy propelled her to swing around the horse until she was on it's back, the reins in her grip. It was safe to say that the horse was far from pleased with this and went buck wild, trying to knock her off, but Elsa would not budge. She thought of her parents, her brother and sister, she would not let them down.

Her grip tightened around the reins, she pulled back with the horse as it tried to pull away from her, but she refused to let it. It fought her hard, but she would not let go and forced it turn the way she wanted. Then after what felt like ages, the horse stopped fighting her and it simply ran across the waves. A relieved and exhausted breath left Elsa as she let her shoulders sag for a moment. Hesitantly, she brought her hand to pet the horse's neck in a sign of gratitude, it neighed in response.

"You asked if I was worthy," Elsa whispered weakly, "I, I don't know if I am. But, if you give me the chance, then I could prove it to you."

_There is a strength to you Elsa, but also great fear. You will need your strength for the journey ahead and the help of your loved ones. In time, you will make a fine avatar._

Elsa didn't know what to say to that and even before she could say anything, the horse stopped it's run to stand on the calmimg water. Not to far away, Elsa could still see Hans ship and that dread returned to her in the form of a knotted stomach. However something overhead caught Elsa's eye, something in the air. Her eyes narrowed in focus, but then the water spirit brought her attention back to him.

_I give you the power of water._

The spirit disappeared beneath her causing her to fall into the water once more. The waves wrapped around her, not in a threatening way, more of the way blankets are wrapped around someone. Despite water engulfing her in this moment, she felt no fear or wariness of danger. Water wrapped around her legs, then it shot forward into the air glowing a bright blue.

Elsa closed her eyes as a pleasant, calm feeling flooded her senses and then she felt it. The waves of the ocean beneath her, the water that clung to her clothes, the water that hung in the clouds, she could feel it. Her ice magic had never felt stiff to her before, but the comparison to the connection she felt with water now, it was much different.

When Elsa opened her eyes, they glowed a brilliant blue.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: There was a time when humans and spirits lived in harmony, but then something went wrong. A war raged among the nations and the spirits vanished leaving the world in chaos. Forty years have passed and my siblings and I have found a prophecy that someone will be the bridge between the spirits and humans, they will restore the peace and bring balance to the world.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Kristoff knew that Anna didn't have much of a plan, so he figured while they were headed after the ship that they would come up with one. As long as he had known Anna, he knew that while she was resourceful she had a tendency to run headfirst into things without a great plan. So Kristoff knew that the extent to of her plan today would be to get to the ship, take Elsa and to go. That wouldn't be enough.

It may not have been luck that they had found a way to travel after Hans without a boat, but it would certainly be luck if they managed to get Elsa without any trouble along the way. Thanks to Grandpabbie and some air stones, Kristoff's reindeer Sven, could fly for brief periods of time. Kristoff liked to think he knew all about magic since he was raised by magical trolls, but all he knew about the stones that Pabbie gave him is that they had been blessed by the wind spirit many years ago. And they also wouldn't last forever.

"You have a plan you want to share," Kristoff asked looking over at Anna.

The red haired princess turned her gaze away from the world below, the wind blowing her bangs and fly aways around. When this sleigh had first taken off over that cliff, Anna had never felt so exhilarated and terrified in her life. Part of her really believed that this sleigh wouldn't fly, but here it was! Flying, she was flying in a reindeer drawn sleigh. Made her think of Santa Claus and she had to wonder if the man in red was a wind rider. Anna focused on Kristoff, he had asked her a question, right if she had a plan.

"I do have a plan," Anna said unconvincingly, "It's still developing, but I do have one."

Kristoff frowned at Anna, "Please tell me your plan isn't that we just swoop in and grab your sister."

Anna tugged at one of her braids, "Mine sounds better than that, but you get the gist. We just have to get in and get out."

Kristoff sighed, "Anna, we are going after a ship or ships filled with armed guards. We storm in there without a plan, we will all be captured and no help for Elsa."

"I'll fight them all off," Anna said determinedly, "I won't let them keep her."

"Without a plan they will keep her and all of us," Kristoff argued, his tone a bit short.

"Might I make a suggestion," Olaf said popping from his spot in the back.

Anna glanced at him, "Sure Olaf, what did you have in mind?"

Olaf leaned over the seat, resting his chin on his arms as he said, "We fly down with Sven and grab Elsa! Then we just fly back up."

Kristoff shook his head, with just a hint of a smile on his face, "Elsa may not even be on deck. She could be locked in a cell."

"But isn't that her right there," Olaf said pointing down below.

Anna and Kristoff snapped their heads in the direction Olaf was pointing in. They spotted Hans ship and a little ways away from that ship was a bright glowing blue light shiny like a distance star. However upon closer inspection, Anna and Kristoff realized the light was coming from a figure standing on the waves. Kristoff adjusted the reins to get Sven to get them closer and have a better view.

Standing at the top of the wave, dressed in a brilliant blue dress that shimmered against the flashes of lightning was… Elsa. Anna stared in disbelief at the sight of her older sister below, looking so very different since the last time she saw her. It had been a few hours yet she looked like a completely different person.

"Get closer Sven," called Kristoff.

Sven did just that, he brought them down lower giving the humans a better look at the oldest royal who didn't seem to notice them. Elsa stood on the wave with her arms raised up towards the sky, which already strange to everyone who could see her, but what Anna noticed that was the most out of place was her eyes. From the brief glimpse Anna could see that Elsa's eyes were glowing.

Elsa's arms moved up her arms down for a moment before lifting them straight out in front of her, the waves before her fell and rose with the movements.

"Elsa," screamed Anna, when her sister did not react she called out again, "Elsa! Elsa! It's me Anna!"

Still the older princess did not react to her sister's voice, whether because she was too far away or too lost in this trance. Anna could feel her heart pounding harder and faster in her chest as the sled circled around again. She watched as her sister waved one hand to the side, the waves following her movements in perfect sync.

Elsa wasn't a water witch, she shouldn't have been able to move the waves at all unless she froze the water first and used her ice abilities. Last night Elsa couldn't do that, what else had changed in the hours since their separation? Anna thought back to the messages from her parents, back to Pabbie's words. No her sister wasn't a water witch, she was something else entirely.

"We have to get closer, I don't think she can hear me," Anna said turning to Kristoff.

Kristoff found her gaze, "Anna, she's connected to the water spirit. If we disrupt the connection, who knows the damage it could do Elsa or us."

"Well we can't leave her there," Anna shouted at him angrily, "Get me down there!"

Before Kristoff could respond, there was a scream. The three passengers in the sleigh looked down below to see Elsa stood at the top of the rising wave before she fell off the tip, her body limp in the open air. In mere seconds she had reached the water and disappeared under the waves. The blue light vanished with a crack of thunder shaking Anna to the core as much as watching her sister fall. Without thinking, she climbed onto the rail prepared to jump in after Elsa, but Kristoff grabbed her wrist stopping her and pulling her back to her seat.

"Are you crazy," Kristoff asked incredulously.

Anna's eyes burned like the fire she wielded, "My sister just fell into the ocean! I have to get to her."

Kristoff stared at her, "You can't just jump in! We have to go down there and grab her, before Hans and his men get to her. Look!"

Anna looked out to see Hans ship was headed towards the direction where Elsa had fallen. As the princess looked over the edge to the water, she was relieved to see that Elsa had resurfaced. However, she wasn't sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her, but she could have sworn that the wave her sister was floating on was in the shape of a horse. Kristoff called for Sven to get the waves below, "Come on buddy, we have to get Elsa."

Sven brought them down to the wave and much to Anna and Olaf's surprise, the wave rose to meet them part of the way. With some maneuvering in Kristoff's part, he was able to get it so Sven and the sleigh could hover beside the rising wave. Anna rose to her feet to see Elsa leaning heavily on… on a horse made entirely of water with glowing blue eyes. The creature seemed to scrutinize Anna, a question in it's eyes.

The princess visibly swallowed, she wasn't sure what the horse was or what it had done or what it wanted, but she just wanted her sister back. Elsa looked different, gone was her dark blue clothes and in its place was a shimmering blue dress leaving her shoulders bare. Her platinum blonde hair she kept in various bun styles was now in a French braid, the same she often wore to sleep or as a child. The older princess weakly lifted her head, her eyes unfocused as she looked at her sister and brother. A moment later, her head rested on the horse as her eyes closed and breathing turned shallow.

"Uh Mr water horse," said Olaf standing in the back of the sleigh, "Can we have our sister back? Please."

Anna looked at the horse, softly she said, "Please, we just want to take my sister somewhere safe."

The horse looked between the two of them before glancing at the young woman who was clinging to him while she was in an unfocused state. With a nod of its head, the horse moved forward allowing Anna to catch Elsa and pull her into the sleigh. Before Anna could thank the horse, it had taken off and sent the tall wave crashing to the sea below. A small smile formed on Anna's face as it rocked the Isles ship below.

Elsa in her arms, Anna looked to Kristoff, "Get us out of here."

Kristoff nodded, he faced forward, "Come on Sven!"

Sven lurched forward, the sleigh jerked causing Olaf to fall to the floor. A dull ache went through his back, but his attention went to his older sisters. Now Olaf knew what fear felt like, yet as he sat up watching Anna and Elsa, he knew this was different. Different from being chased by chef for stealing cookies, different from being held captive. This was like wondering if his mom and dad were ever going to come home.

Olaf uneasily rose to his feet and began to walk over to where Anna was kneeling with Elsa laying on her lap. Elsa didn't look well. Her eyes fluttering in restlessness and face scrunched in discomfort, her skin much paler than normal. From what Anna could tell Elsa wasn't injured, but there was no telling if she was in pain or hurting elsewhere while she was unconscious. Absently Anna ran her fingers through Elsa's flyaways, relieved to have her sister here, but still incredibly worried.

"Is Elsa okay," Olaf asked with a concerned voice, "She looks like she's having a bad dream."

Anna turned her gaze to Olaf, "Well she's not injured, so that's a good thing. I'm sure she's just exhausted. Not everyday you meet a water horse right."

Olaf thought for a moment, "No I guess not. Did you know male seahorses have babies instead of female seahorses?"

"I didn't," Anna admitted with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Anna, where to," Kristoff asked from his spot up front.

Anna visibly swallowed, "I don't know, we can't go home yet. We just need to get-"

"The people of the sun," Elsa murmured, her face scrunched, "To the enchanted forest."

"Wait what," Anna said in surprise, "Elsa, we, what, no. We can't, the enchanted forest?"

Olaf sat beside Elsa, "Like the one father told us about?"

Elsa said nothing more, but her breathing picked up in speed as her eyes fluttered faster and her face scrunched up once more. Flashes of memories that weren't her own kept appearing in her mind, vivid and strong, overwhelming her senses as she lay soaking wet in the back of the sled. The water spirit told her not to fight the visions, to let them come to pass her, but they frightened her. It was scary to see the events of the past not in order, through the eyes of people she didn't know and to feel as if it were happening right then despite her knowing where she was. A pained whimper escaped her and she began to tremble in her sister's arms.

Anna gripped her sister tightly, unsure of what to do. There was no telling what was wrong with Elsa, only that something was out of place. Whatever had happened to her had taken it's toll. The trolls had told Anna that they were worried about Elsa, the spirits wanted her for some purpose. For years and years the spirits had been silent, but with Elsa now answering their call, the spirits would only get louder. Anna's mind flickered to the notes that her parents left behind.

Part of Anna wanted to be upset that Elsa never told her or anyone about her ice magic, but after reading what her parents wrote in their study, she knew she couldn't fault her sister for it. At first, it made no sense to Anna that her parents would want Elsa to hide her magic and to never use it despite knowing water witches who could help. But their thoughts were that if Elsa didn't use her magic, then the spirits wouldn't be able to find her and she would be safe. Though as Anna looked down at her sister, she realized that the spirits had found her anyway and there was no stopping whatever was meant to happen, from happening now. The spirits wanted Elsa, the world needed her.

"Kristoff," Anna said softly, "You said Elsa was connecting to the water spirit, what does that mean exactly?"

Kristoff looked over his shoulder, "I don't know much about the process, only that Pabbie said the bridge would have to tame the spirits."

"Tame them," Anna asked with a raised brow.

Kristoff faced forward as he answered, "Yeah. When the spirits vanished, they were angry and restless with the world. Turned their backs on humans."

"So Elsa tamed the water spirit," Olaf said thoughtfully, "Will she has to tame the others now, doesn't she?"

"Yes, yes she does," Kristoff said before turning his attention back ahead.

Anna shook her head, "She can't, she shouldn't have to do this. The spirit took everything out of her, she can't do that again."

"I'll have to," Elsa said hoarsely, her eyes opening to look at her sister and brother.

"You're awake," Olaf cheered.

He threw his arms around Elsa as she sat up slightly, a weak grin on her face. She returned the embrace happy to have him in her arms and close by. She felt Anna wrap her arms around them, the closeness of her siblings made Elsa settle down a bit. Though her nerves were still wired and adrenaline was pumping through her veins, she couldn't ignore the calm that her siblings brought. The moment of course couldn't last forever.

The sleigh landed roughly on the ground, causing the royals to jerk apart as their ride came to an abrupt halt.

"Sorry," Kristoff called as he jumped off the sleigh, "The stones aren't going to last much longer."

Kristoff moved around the side to get a look at the Royal siblings he had been tasked with helping. Though he would have helped him whether or not Pabbie or the the soldier Mattias asked him to. For the last couple of years, he had become good friends with the younger princess Anna before he started one with the prince Olaf. He could now say as of a few months ago he had a nice friendship with the older princess, as she took a lot longer to get to know. Though now as he studied her, he could see a thin coating of frost on her hands, he understood why she didn't want anyone even her siblings close. Carrying a secret like that everyday would take everything out of her.

Elsa glanced at Kristoff, she nodded to him, "I owe you a thank you for helping us."

"It was nothing," Kristoff told her with a smile.

Elsa turned to look at Anna, "What happened after I left? Tell me, is Arendelle safe?"

Anna nodded, her smile reassuring, "Arendelle's just fine. There was some damage, several injured, but not many lives were lost in the fight. All our soldiers are being treated and strengthening our borders. There are no more invaders."

"That either of you know of," Elsa said quietly, she shook her head and winced at the action, "Why did you come out here when I told you to stay put? Arendelle needs you both."

Olaf leaned forward, "It looked like you needed us more, plus we needed you too so it only made sense that we come and rescue you. Plus Kai's in charge, he's got it all under control."

That didn't ease the knot forming in her stomach, she didn't want Olaf or Anna anywhere near this mess she had gotten into. The dangers ahead were completely unknown and she couldn't stand the idea of her siblings being here in that unknown danger. The spirits would either target her siblings or ignore them, she hoped the second was true, but she couldn't be sure. How could she protect them? Would she even be able to? A soft sigh left her.

"It's not safe," Elsa told them, her eyes pleading, "Please, you must return to Arendelle."

Anna reaches for Elsa's hand, but the older sister jerked her hand away with a wince on her face. However Anna was faster and grabbed her sister's bare hand, not bothered by how cold it felt in her grasp.

"Listen to me, Olaf and I are here for you and we aren't going anywhere," Anna said sternly.

Olaf nodded, he rested his head on Elsa's shoulder, "You always let us lean on you. Now it's your turn to lean us."

Elsa weighed her options. It was unlikely that they would simply leave her to do this on her own like she desperately wanted them to. There was no telling the dangers that lay ahead of them, but she supposed having them by her side wouldn't be the worst thing. After all, Nokk told her that she would need to rely on those she cared about in order to get through this. Perhaps this is what he meant, to allow them on this journey with her. It made her nervous and those flickers of fear were there. However she would have to trust that she could look out for them and they look out for themselves.

"Alright," Elsa relented, she looked out in the distance, "We aren't far off from where we need to be. If we leave now, we can get there in a few hours."

Anna shook her head, "Where we need to be is somewhere safe so you can rest."

"I, I can't," Elsa said sadly, her chest hurt, "Anna, I have to keep going."

Anna put her hands on Elsa's shoulder and arm, "Not right now. You were kidnapped by an invader, you met a water spirit, tamed it apparently and nearly drowned in the process. I think stopping for a few hours is more than reasonable... Look, I don't want to stop you from being whatever you need to be, but you have to be careful. You need to rest."

Olaf nodded in agreement, "We can make a nice campfire and tell fun stories."

Elsa shut her eyes. "Alright, we can rest for now. Tomorrow morning we have to get moving. I have a feeling that what's happening, it cannot be delayed."

"What gives you that feeling," Anna asked worriedly.

Elsa answered, her mouth set in a thin line, "The water spirit, Nokk. Now that this uh process has begun, I have to finish it. We need to find the People of the Sun. Kristoff, would you know anything about them?"

Kristoff thought for a moment, "Not much. The only thing I know is that the People of the Sun haven't been seen since the war started. Their ways were already hidden from the world so there wasn't anything to go off of."

"Do you think they were…" Anna hesitated for a moment, "Do you think they were killed in the war?"

"It's possible," Kristoff said as he rubbed some of Sven's fur.

Elsa glanced away, back in the direction of the sea, "Nokk said they would be hard to find, but they're still alive out there, protected from the war. I just have to-"

_Ah ahh ah ahhh_

Elsa turned her gaze in the direction the voice was coming from, her expression torn between pained and relieved to hear the familiar call. The water spirit told her that the voice would lead to where she needed to go, to start her journey and complete this transition she was in. Once that was finished, she would need to find a master or multiple masters.

Anna moved closer to her sister's side, "Are you okay? What do you have to do?"

"Follow the voice," Elsa answered with a mournful look. "I'd been hearing it for years, but never followed it. If we're to find the People of the Sun and the other spirits, I have to follow the siren's voice."

"You've been hearing this voice for years and you didn't think to tell me," Anna asked, her expression slightly annoyed and incredulous.

Elsa wrapped her arms around her stomach, "I did think of telling you, but I thought I was going crazy. Maybe if I ignored it, it would go away."

Anna put her hand on Elsa's shoulder, "So this voice is calling you and the water spirit thinks it will lead us to the People of the Sun. What can they do to help us now?"

"They will know the locations of the other spirits," Elsa said softly, she looked out at the sea, "We'll have to be careful. Hans no doubt knows where they are as well and will either follow us or cut us off. We need to leave as soon as we can to find them."

Elsa's eyes turned glossy for a minute. The three remaining spirits were the three elements she needed to see. Fire, wind and earth. Taming the others, she wasn't quite sure what to expect. After all the last thing she expected to do when fighting the water spirit had been a horse. So she wondered if the other spirits would have some kind of animal form she would need to calm. She hoped she wouldn't have to fight a bear or something large, the horse was big enough.

Anna glanced away for a moment, "Okay. We'll head to the People of the Sun once you've rested a bit."

"In the meantime, how about we eat some food," Kristoff said using Sven's voice, holding up his bag of snacks.

Olaf jumped up, "Food! Brilliant idea Sven."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The world is looking more than off balance, it has me and many others on edge and feeling all kinds of emotions. Because of that, I started writing a good deal and have some updates for you guys. Hope you all stay safe wherever you are!**

**Summary: There was a time when humans and spirits lived in harmony, but then something went wrong. A war raged among the nations and the spirits vanished leaving the world in chaos. Forty years have passed and my siblings and I have found a prophecy that someone will be the bridge between the spirits and humans, they will restore the peace and bring balance to the world.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

After food was eaten and camp set up, everyone tried to get some rest under the stars, but Elsa could not quiet her mind. As she lay awake on the ground, staring up at the twinkling lights, she tried to let herself settle down. Yet with each attempt, she could hear the persistent siren's call along with a feeling of dread in her stomach. Though she couldn't explain it, she could just feel that something bad was about to happen and that bad feeling lead her to being a afraid. While she had managed to fight the water spirit, but she hadn't been prepared for that interaction.

Despite knowing she would have to face the spirit, she hadn't been ready to fight him off or really know what she was supposed to be doing. What would happen when the next spirit appeared? Was she anymore ready to face them than she had been before? No, she wasn't and that bothered her the most. Elsa sat up from her lying down position, she glanced at her still sleeping siblings when she noticed Kristoff wasn't there with them. That sent a little bit of worry inside her. What if he got lost or was captured? Though out of all of them, he would be the best one able to get out of any sticky situation.

The siren's call had seemed to settle down, but she felt an urge of some kind to head over to the water. A different kind of calling than a voice, more abstract and not as external. Slowly Elsa rose from her spot on the ground, her eyes shimmering as she stared out at the water with an almost mesmerized look. Without making a sound, she started to walk closer to the waves, the pull reminding her of when her siblings would try to get her to do something. Maybe she should have been afraid, she was familiar with fearing the unknown, but as she stood right before where the waves could touch her, she didn't feel anything similar to fear. It was strange considering she carried the feeling everywhere with her. Odds are she didn't feel afraid because of what happened with her and the water spirit.

Elsa reached out in front of her, her palm facing the see and fingers loose before her. As she concentrated on her hand for a moment, little snowflakes began to appear around them as the cold feeling she was used rushed through her. It sent a small thrill in her chest until the cold feeling fades away along with the small flurry of snowflakes. The cold feeling she was so accustomed to became warmer, yet still cool to the touch.

"Strange," Elsa whispered to herself, her eyes fell onto the water once more.

The rushing waves echoed in her ears, the feeling of the water coming over her feet then pulling away made her shut her eyes. Not really paying attention, her wrist moved in time with the waves, her hand straightening then falling lose as she moved it. A pulse went made her jerk in surprise, causing her to open her eyes to see that the a small portion of the waves in front of her were moving in time with her wrist. As if the waves were copying her movements in the fair moonlight rather than just moving as they pleased.

As a child she tried to get water to move, thinking that she must have been a water witch of some kind, only it never worked. Water witches couldn't manipulate ice unless they were masters of the art and even then, the way she manipulated ice was not the way they could. The most obvious being they couldn't create ice out of thin air or make it snow in their bedroom every time their emotions seemed to be out of control.

"You can bend water now," Kristoff asked coming to her side.

Elsa jumped in surprise, breaking her concentration causing the water she moved to return to it's original waves and some ice to shoot from her hand into the ocean. The blond man looked at her sheepishly when she faced him.

"Sorry, hadn't meant to scare you," Kristoff told her rubbing the back of his neck, "I just noticed you weren't back at the camp. Got a little worried."

Elsa lowered her arm, "You hadn't been there either when I awoke."

Kristoff replied, "I was getting some more fire wood and keeping an eye out."

"For Hans," Elsa guessed with a frown.

Kristoff looked at the waves, "Or the other spirits."

Those words made Elsa feel cold in the worst way, "Do you think they would come here? Find me before I could get to them?"

"From what Pabbie told me, the spirits are able to sense one another. It is possible they can sense you now that you're closer to them and made a connection to the water spirit," Kristoff explained, his eyes held a look that she couldn't place.

"Then I need to get away from all of you, I don't want anyone to be at risk," Elsa said gripping her hands tightly and making a move to walk away.

"Elsa, if you run off to do this alone you know that Anna, Olaf and I will be right behind you," Kristoff said making her pause, "It's better that we all go together. This way, none of us are alone. We can watch out for you. "

Elsa looked at him with a stern expression, "And if I ordered you to leave? If I ordered you to take Anna and Olaf back to Arendelle, would you defy that? We may not be in Arendelle, but as Queen-in-waiting, my order still stands to a citizen."

Kristoff stiffened at her words, "I wouldn't be able to keep either of them away. So it wouldn't matter."

That was the best answer he could give without denying or agreeing with her words. Saying yes that he would defy her orders was an act of treason, but him saying no would be a betrayal to Anna and Olaf, the two other royals. It wasn't fair of her to put the thought into his mind, to try and use her status against him like that, but she had to know. Anna and Olaf's safety meant the most to her, she would do anything to protect them from harm.

Elsa didn't say anything to that. Instead, she walked back to their little camp with him trailing a couple of feet behind. She couldn't say she was angry with him for his answer, knowing what he would do despite the words he didn't say. After all, he had been a good friend to each of them over the years, he would try to find a way to help regardless of what she ordered him to do. She hardly used her royal and queen-in-waiting status on those close to her, but it was something she kept in mind when she felt it was necessary. If she had to use it on Kristoff, she would and she would just have to hope he would listen to her if the time came.

The pair barely a chance to sit down once they were back by the others when the sun started to rise followed by a strong breeze coming from the forest that caught them both of guard with it's strength. The siren's call that Elsa had almost forgotten about was louder than ever, making her hands shoot up to cover her ears in surprise. She could hardly make out Kristoff asking if she was alright.

A spirit must be nearby and from the looks of it, Elsa guessed it was the wind spirit. Another gust of wind came their way, blowing their hair into their faces and Elsa struggled not to react to how loud the siren's voice was. It usually was soft, sometimes earnest, but this was demanding, this call could not be brushed aside. Elsa looked at Kristoff who was kneeling beside her siblings. Slowly she lowered her hands to her sides, letting the siren's call come over her as she stood up from the ground.

"Protect them," Elsa said softly, the wind carried her voice to him.

Then without waiting, she darted off in the direction the wind seemed to be coming from, her feet carrying her as fast as she could make them move. For too many years she would run away from what scared her, just hide away in her room and it hope it would leave her alone. The spirits scared her, they had always frightened her as a child since her parents said the spirits could take her away. But now she wouldn't let the fear make her run away, she intended to run right in.

Anna was jolted awake by Kristoff shaking her, "We need to get moving. I think the wind spirit's here and Elsa took off after it."

Anna sat upright, surprise mixed with disbelief etched into her voice, "Since when is she the one to run off into danger and be reckless? She's supposed to be the careful one!"

"Well she isn't being careful now," Kristoff said, voice urgent, "Let's go."

"Olaf get up, we have to go," Anna said grabbing her brother's arm and forcing him to stand on his feet before he could fully wake.

The three of them raced after Elsa, calling out her name to see where she had gone. However when she didn't answer and the wind seemed to roar in their ears, they continued to run straight ahead, hoping and praying they could catch up to her time. The three of them had only seen the aftermath of Elsa's fight with the water spirit and it had left her exhausted, how would she handle another fight?

Anna was beside herself with worry. All her life, Elsa had been the calm, careful, mature and reasonable one, but in this moment her sister was acting anything, but her usual regal self. It didn't matter though, she had to find her sister now. There was no telling what this spirit would do to her, how it would attack her or if Elsa would survive the fight. The information with the bridge should have comforted Anna that Elsa would be fine, but what if the spirit attacked to harshly, what if Elsa wasn't ready to stop it, would she survive that encounter?

She had to survive. Anna ran forward, her sister had to be okay, she couldn't lose anyone else. It took them a few more moments to spot her just ahead, she was standing in a clearing looking around frantically. Anna guessed she was looking for the spirit or maybe the siren's voice was bugging her again, either way her sister looked frazzled. It was not easy to get Elsa to look off balance. The three of them ran to the clearing stopping beside her. Anna felt both furious and relieved to see her sister was unharmed.

"I'm supposed to be the reckless sibling," Anna said breathless from running, "I mean come on, I… I always run off... off without thinking."

Elsa didn't have time to look amused, "You need to stand back. The wind spirit is nearby and I have to face them alone. It's the best way to protect you, all of you."

Anna struggled not to groan, "You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid."

"That concerns me," Elsa said, a grave look on her face.

"Uh guys," Olaf said tugging at Anna's arm, "I think I found the wind spirit!"

All heads turned in the direction of a small tornado moving in towards them, not incredibly fast, but certainly not slow. Instinct told them to run, to get out of the way and find shelter, but Elsa seemed frozen in her place. The magical horse she felt like she could manage, she knew how to tame a horse, but a tornado? How was she supposed to get a tornado to stop moving? The answer was pretty simple, she couldn't.

In seconds the tornado had caught them in it's pull, bringing them into the center of itself where they were weightless and unable to move away. The spirit spun them around, moving them all throughout the tornado they were trapped in that filled with fallen tree branches and stones from the forest. If they weren't careful, the debris would hurt them.

Anna grabbed her stomach, hair flying in her face as she gasped out, "Oh, I'm going to be sick."

"I'd hold your hair back," Olaf called from above her, "But you're too far away. Maybe if you throw up then the spirit will be grossed out and put us down."

"Not funny Olaf," Kristoff said from below flailing his arms around trying to get some control over his movements.

Elsa was floating with her stomach down, trying to get her movements under control so she could get to her siblings and Kristoff, then get them out of here. A tree branch flew right past her making her gasp in surprise, then spotted it's course was headed right for Anna. Not wasting a moment, she shot her hand forward and willed the ice to get the branch away from her sister.

The ice hit the branch, Anna was safe from the branch now, but they were all still trapped in a tornado. Then a stray breeze swirled around Elsa, moving up her body and around her arms, not letting her float as she had been before.

"Hey, stop," Elsa told it.

The tornado adjusted it's movements, dropping Anna, Olaf and Kristoff from it's grasp onto the forest floor, but keeping Elsa here. She spun around in the center, watching as the objects continued to swirl around in the haze of grey wind.

"Let me go," Elsa called out to the spirit, "I know why you're here! I know what this is!"

Elsa watched as the grey wind seemed to get smaller, the shape changing until she was surrounded by a sphere of air. The muffled cries of Anna, Kristoff and Olaf barely reached her ears over the howling of the wind. From what she could tell the spirit didn't feel angry or upset, but it wasn't exactly pleased to see her. She couldn't stay in here for too long, the air would get thinner making it harder for her to breathe.

_Do you think you can handle the trials ahead? _

Elsa looked around at the wind, not sure where she should focus on as her hands began to be covered in ice from her fear of losing anymore air.

She took a gulp of what little air remained for her, "I, I think so. Given the, the chance."

_You'll face many obstacles Elsa. Will you be able to take them in stride?_

Elsa couldn't speak, she scrunched her face up as she couldn't get in anymore air, her hands stretched out and shot ice to the wind, willing it to let her go or at the very least to stop making this vacuum. In response, the she could feel the sphere moving down until her feet touched the soil below. The ice swirled around with her with the wind, picking up in speed as the air continued to chill around her, flakes of snow beginning to swirl with the wind.

With all of the chaos that was going on, Elsa wasn't sure she could handle everything that came her way and that was the wind's concern. If she would let the obstacles halt her or if she would find a way around them. All her life as she trained to be Queen, her father would often give her situations with unexpected circumstances to challenge her and she always had to find her way in and out of those scenarios. She was a great negotiator, if one path wasn't clear, then she could certainly find another.

"I can," Elsa whispered, pushing against the wind as it closed in on her.

_Then I give you the power of wind._

The sphere condensed on her sharply, she nearly froze in surprise, more images of a life she didn't know with people she didn't recognize flashed across her eyes. People dressed in light brown clothing, theirs eyes like rich chocolate. There was laughter that echoed in her ears, there were cries of terror and pain. Elsa could feel the emotions of each person that reached her mind, ice began to form around her hands in a thin layer. The sphere was getting smaller around her. She pushed back against the wind, blasts of her ice magic shooting from her hands with just as much vigor until the sphere around her burst into snow.

Anna and Krisotff covered Olaf as the sphere continued to expand, glowing a brilliant blue until it vanished in a puff of white powder. The chilly air swirled around them as they hesitantly looked up, hoping to see Elsa unharmed. They spotted her on one knee at the center as the of clearing with a ring of freshly fallen snow around. However she didn't look the same. Though her hair remained in the same French braid of over her shoulder, the outfit she wore was no longer the shimmering sky blue ice dress.

Instead it was a blue-ish grey tunic with matching pants and boots exposed below and a transparent crystal cape that blew to the side in the soft wind. Then there was her eyes that left them stunned. They were glowing again, only this time an almost white color with just a tint of blue. After a few tense moments, the wind completely stilled and the light left Elsa's eyes. Soon as the light was gone from her eyes, Elsa uneasily fell forward. Anna and Olaf rushed over to her side first.

"Elsa, it's okay, we've got you," Anna said as she put Elsa's arm over her shoulder.

Elsa kept her head down as she took uneasy breaths, hoping to stop the nauseous feeling in her stomach and throat. Lighthead and dizzy was how she felt, but she could also feel that she was lighter than before, no longer as weighed down as she once had been.

"Are you okay, can you hear you us, can you make the wind move now," Olaf asked quickly from her side.

Elsa let out a raspy laugh at his last question, but stopped when she felt another wave of nausea hit her. If every time she met a spirit she would feel this sick, maybe she was better off not meeting them in the first place.

"I'm fine," Elsa said forcing her head to look up, "The wind spirit, her name is Gale and is in a better mood now."

Soon as the words left Elsa, a gentle breeze with some fallen leaves moved around each of them, ruffling their hair and clothes. It brought a weak smile to Elsa's face as the wind made her sister and brother laugh, while Kristoff tried to get it away from him. The spirits could be dangerous when they wanted to be, but their purpose wasn't to hurt her or the people she cared about. The spirits were more frantic than anything, but by connection to her they were able to settle down.

"So now you've faced the wind spirit," Anna said as she helped Elsa stand, "You still have two more to face, right?"

Elsa weakly nodded, "Yes. Fire and earth. Gale showed me some images, some memories. We need to find the People of the Sun, now. We can't wait any longer."

"Okay, i'll get Sven so we can leave immediately," Kristoff said before running off to get his reindeer.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: My sincerest apologies for the delay, I just got distracted with other stories and then school started and I just never got around to editing this chapter so I could post it. But better late than never, so here you guys go. I hope you are all doing well and staying safe out there! Thank you all for sticking with the story, hopefully the next update won't take as long. About one more chapter of build up, then the real journey begins with some familiar faces to teach Elsa how to wield the elements :)**

**Summary: There was a time when humans and spirits lived in harmony, but then something went wrong. A war raged among the nations and the spirits vanished leaving the world in chaos. Forty years have passed and my siblings and I have found a prophecy that someone will be the bridge between the spirits and humans, they will restore the peace and bring balance to the world**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Elsa had never once in her life felt cold, at least not in the way her family members did or in the way other people did. Where they would shiver, chills would race through them and make them tremble. There would be discomfort, unease. She'd never felt that before when it came to the cold. No, the cold was comfortable, it was nice, welcoming and home to her in a lot of ways. A cold breeze blowing past her was refreshing while another might bristle. That wasn't the case for her, until a few moments ago. It had only been for a moment, but for the first time she had felt cold with the sense of unease.

Elsa kept her blue gaze forward, doing her best to ignore the odd feeling and remain focused on the task at hand. The voice had been silent for the past few minutes, which she originally had wished for it to be, only when she needed the call did it go away. The voice would lead her to the People of the Sun, she knew that to a true. What she expected of them, she had no idea. All she could really hope for was for them to have the answers she was seeking, answers about her power, the ice, the wind and water, all of it. Some answers she did have, but they only seemed to bring about more questions and with any luck, that wouldn't be the case when they met these people.

"What do you think the People of the Sun are like," Anna had asked, to know one in particular.

Olaf answered her with a wide smile, "I think they'll be the happiest and warmest people around."

Kristoff made a face, before offering a grin, "I hope you're right about that Olaf. From what the trolls told me, they are strong and welcoming."

"Hopefully they'll welcome us," Anna said quietly, but louder she added, "I'm sure with the bridge with us, they'll have no problem letting us in."

Elsa stiffened at that, she glanced over her shoulder to look at her companions as she said, "We should still be cautious. While I do not believe they would hurt us, it is still a possibility that they could turn us away or not have good intentions."

Anna frowned, "Why would they? Why would the voice or your magic call you to them, only for them to turn you away?"

"I don't know," Elsa admitted as she brought her gaze forward, "I hope we don't find out."

Before another word could be shared between them, the sound of distant horns filled their ears. It sounded further away, but not too far away which meant either they would come across the source of the noise soon or the source would find them. There was a chance it was the People of the Sun, but there was no telling what else lay out here in the forest.

"What is that," Anna asked looking around worriedly as the horns sounded again.

The wind picked up slightly in speed at that. It took Elsa a moment to realize she was the one causing the wind to stir that way since where she flinched or glanced, the wind followed. Already keeping her ice magic under control had been a challenge, now she had to worry about the wind and water, eventually the fire and earth. The thought of being able to control them all and then losing that control made her stomach knot tightly, nausea surround her that she barely held back. The horns sounded like they were closer.

"Olaf, stay behind me," Elsa said as she tugged at his arm so he was behind her.

Elsa took a steadying breath, a soft cloud of steam coming out as she focused on the ice running in her veins. If need be, she would let the fragile control she had on the power vanish and fight them off. Though she had to be careful that Anna, Olaf and Kristoff not get caught in the crossfire of her magic. That was the last thing she needed. The unsheathing of a sword reached Elsa's ears, when she glanced in the direction of it, she found it was Anna who had pulled out a sword. While she did remember Anna was training with a sword, she hadn't seen it or noticed that she brought it with her before. However she was glad that Anna had a weapon to defend herself besides fire. There was also a matter of whether or not the People of the Sun would be receptive to elementals like herself and Anna.

Elsa glanced at Kristoff, who had a sword drawn as well, she couldn't remember if he could wield an element or not. She supposed she should remember that, but she'd never seen him wield one in the way he had never seen her wield one, so it was possible he could and just never had a reason to show it. Anna played with her fire, a lot since she discovered she had the ability later than most. Spending most of her life believing she didn't have an ability only to suddenly discover she did have one meant she took advantage of the gift as often as possible, using it for anything and everything, fearing it would one day be gone.

The horns sounded once again, only this time there was rustling in the trees around them. They would be surrounded, but Elsa wasn't as worried as she should be, her ice would ensure they didn't hurt anyone she cared about. On either side of them, two groups of people appeared with their weapons drawn and ready to go. On either side of them were people dressed in beige colors, spears, staffs with bows and arrows at the ready. Elsa felt ice coat her hands.

"Lower your weapons," said a young woman on the right with dark hair and eyes.

"We just need to stay calm," Kristoff said, he cleared his throat and spoke clearly to the two groups, "We come in peace. We mean no harm."

Anna made a face at him, "That was the best you could do?"

Kristoff shrugged with a nervous expression on his face, it was clear he wasn't used to these kinds of situations. Anna didn't blame him, she wasn't used to it either. Her hands started to feel warmer as she considered the odds of her, Elsa and Kristoff having to fight off the two groups and in all honesty, their odds weren't good. Of course, it would be great if no one would have to fight, that would be the best option there. Anna glanced around at the group, trying to find the best way to take on everyone, she felt her hands begin to burn more than was considered normal, but she knew that she may need to call on her gift. Perhaps she could even set her blade on fire and fight, that would be fun. She'd tried it in training a handful of times.

Without warning, the groups charged forward, intending to disarm them and overpower them, but they did not count on the one dressed in shimmering clothing. Ice spread from around them on the floor, effectively knocking everyone onto the ground and to add to it, the wind howled at them ensuring that they remain down. Everyone noticed the one dressed in shimmering clothes who had caused the ice to form as well as her eyes flashing from normal to white then to normal again. The wind continued to swirl around the people now sitting wide eyed at the group before them. No water witch would be able to great a floor of ice out of thin air when it was already hard enough to freeze water in their grasp. This was something different.

"Ice magic," the woman said flatly.

Murmurs spread throughout the groups, all eyes staring at the newcomers with slight awe and fear. There were stories passed among their people of an ice wielder who would come when the world was in the worst shape possible and only this person could help fix it. The time had come.

"An ice wielder," said the older woman as she uneasily rose to her feet, "Has never been seen before."

Elsa kept her eyes on the older woman, assuming she was the leader of the people dressed similarly to her. No longer seeing them as a threat and certain her message had been received, she waved her hand causing the ice beneath them to all vanish and the wind stilled.

"My name is Elsa, crown princess of Arendelle," Elsa greeted them in her regal voice, "Something, someone, has called me here to find the People of the Sun. The spirits have spoken to me. We do not mean for trouble, we only want answers."

The older woman gave her an appraising look, "Why would the spirts speak to someone of Arendelle? When it was your nation that started the war that now torments the world."

Anna frowned, "Arendelle never started the war. We were drawn into it, like most of the nations. It was when the spirits left that problems came."

"Because of the actions of your people. We listen to nature and warned Arendelle of what would happen if they did not," the woman informed her with a stern expression.

Elsa felt her head begin to ache as she could see a series of images, yet still be focused on the conversation playing out before her. There had been a fight in this very forest that started the war, the tipping point that put the nations on edge, that sent the spirits away. The memories of it that weren't hers continued to play through her mind as a rapid speed, she could barely make out anything anyone was saying, the lines between the present and past were blurring. In response to her unease, the wind picked up in speed and the air chilled significantly causing everyone to still and focus on Elsa with wary gazes.

"Elsa," Anna said, grabbing her arm.

Elsa visibly swallowed, her eyes flashed to white once agains as she looked to the older woman, "Yelena, you are the leader to the People of the Sun and you defied the spirits, nature's wish and so did Arendelle… the, it wasn't us. We didn't attack first... It was, it was another nation-" Elsa winced and brought a hand to her temple as her eyes returned to normal.

Anna looked to the group, her expression pleading, "Please, we did not come here to cause harm. We need your help. My sister is the bridge, the one the prophecy speaks of. Please, we need your help and you need ours."

The young woman who had spoken earlier stepped forward, "The bridge? You mean the Avatar."

Elsa looked at her, "I've heard that name before-"

Elsa grimaced as an onslaught of memories that weren't hers went through her mind, the spirits were trying to tell her something about what happened to cause the war, but the message wasn't coming through. If anything, it was just causing her pain and unease. All she knew was that Arendelle and these people were not the ones at fault for the war. There was another nation involved, another group that had been in this forest that started the fight. In search of the bridge.

"This nation," Elsa said softly, "They were searching for the bridge too soon."

The leader spoke plainly, "Arendelle was looking for the bridge, to destroy it and ensure that the spirits could no longer be in control. So they could have control for themselves."

Elsa shook her head, "There's more to this story, it wasn't Arendelle who wanted the bridge destroyed. There was someone else, but I can't see who."

Anna spoke next, "If Arendelle was truly at fault for the war, why would the bridge be one of our own? Why would nature reward one of our people with this?"

There was no immediate answer to that question because the red haired princess had a point in stating so. If Arendelle truly were at fault, if they were truly the ones who caused all this pain and this war, causing the spirits to flee, why would someone from their nation be chosen? One could argue that only someone on the inside could get the nation to change their ways, especially though the use of the heir. However it would have been an internal affair, not a war among the nations.

"You must help us, help me, find the answers," Elsa said, her once even tone now shaking, "Please. I just want to help end this war, to stop the fighting and do as the spirits have asked. Are you the People of the Sun?"

The older woman, the leader, stepped forward to stand before them. Her brown eyes were scrutinizing, but there was a gentle look in them as she studied they young woman with snow like skin and shining blue eyes. There had been stories of an ice wielder coming one day when the world was in torment, tales that there would be one to control the elements and save the world from ruin. An Avatar. She had been alive for many years, but did not believe that she would get to meet this bridge. Though part of her had known it was possible considering the torment the world has been in for the past forty years.

The reason her people retreated to the forest was to avoid the war, to protect their knowledge of the bridge should the day come that they arrive with questions. It would be their job to guide the bridge, to lead him or her down the right path that would bring a new era to the world. There no deceit in this woman's eyes, all she could see was the eyes of a frightened girl who wanted to do what was right. Magic radiated off the shimmering dressed woman, if the spirits have chosen her, then she would do all she could to help her on her journey.

"We are the People of the Sun, called the Northuldra," said the woman to her, "I am Yelena. We have waited for the Avatar, the bridge to arrive. I do not have the full story of what happened forty years ago to start this war, but if you are certain that it was not Arendelle at fault, I will take your word for it. Have you connected with all the spirits?"

Elsa shook her head, "Only water and wind."

Yelena looked to the young woman with dark hair, "Honeymaren. You will take Elsa to the clearing, where the sky touches the earth so that she can connect with the fire and earth spirits away from the camp. And you both must go quickly, before-"

Yelena could not finish her sentence as a nearby tree suddenly burst into flames, the colors of them pink and purple, dancing in the branches. A wave of terror went through the crowd of people at the sight, especially when the flames spread from tree to tree. Shouts rang out through the crowd, urging people to get to the water, but Elsa remained in her spot, searching for the source of the flames. This was the fire spirit. It was here for her, she brought danger to these people, she would make it right. The fire spread around them quickly, cutting people off.

Anna frantically looked around, she kept Olaf close as the flames separated them from Kristoff, Sven and Elsa. Then she saw that Elsa, Kristoff and Sven were gone, all she could see were the scattering bodies of the Northuldra and the flames, so many flames. They were everywhere, the air was filling with smoke, it was getting harder and harder to breathe. Anna raised her hands, she called on the fire and tried to put it out by taking it's heat away. For a moment it worked, her own flames appearing then fading out until it just stopped. In surprise, she tried again only to find she couldn't feel the heat of the fire in her at all. Pure panic went through her, she tried to call on a single flame herself, but it didn't come.

"I can't wield fire," Anna whispered in horror, "I can't wield fire."

Did that mean the fire spirit had taken the gift? Was it only this fire she couldn't wield? Oh this was so bad. Anna couldn't breathe as the smoke and panic filled her in one go, she gripped Olaf tightly and started to move away from the flames, but she couldn't find her way out. Olaf coughed loudly, he was struggling to keep up with her and collapsed on the ground.

Anna kneeled beside him, she coughed, "No, come on buddy. We have to keep moving."

Suddenly the flames surrounding them vanished completely, ice had surrounded them. Anna and Olaf looked up to see Elsa falling to her knees. Before either she or Olaf could move, they were lifted off the ground by Kristoff and onto Sven.

"Get, get them out of here," Elsa called to him as she forced herself back onto her feet.

Anna called back to her, "No, Elsa!"

She stopped her call as a cough over took her, as she struggled to get air in to her lungs. The last she of Elsa was her sister putting out flames nearest to her with shards of ice, the wind howling and air chilling as the girl with platinum blonde hair disappeared. No, no, they were supposed to stay together. They had to stay together, Elsa couldn't go out there on her own.

The spirits were dangerous, what if this was the one that decided not to connect with Elsa? What if something bad happened and she couldn't get away? Anna tried to get Kristoff of to let her go, to stop Sven, but it was no use. He didn't let go and didn't stop until they were at the Northuldra camp. He helped her and Olaf down, so that they could rest on the ground, to get more air into their aching lungs. Anna had tried to get to her feet, to go back and help Elsa, but she could barely stand, exhausted and unable to breath normally.

"My fire," Anna whispered weakly, "Elsa, she's out there, I can't, I can't help her. My fire's gone."

Kristoff was kneeling in front of her, "What? What do you mean gone?"

Anna looked into his eyes, she could barely get the words out, "I, I can't wield anymore. I tried, I tried to get the flames, the flames to stop, but, but they didn't and then, then I couldn't, call on a, a flame."

A young man with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes kneeled next to Kristoff, "It's not permanent, I promise you."

"Who are you," Kristoff asked with a frown.

"I'm Ryder," he answered, he looked Anna, "Try to call on your fire again."

Anna stared at him for a moment, her eyes burning with fear that it wouldn't work, that her fire was gone and she wouldn't become a true fire sage. Visibly swallowing, she looked down at her hands and cupped them together. Like she had so many times before in the past three years, she called on the fire in her and was relieved to feel the familiar heat pulse in her chest then appear in her palms as a single flame.

"When in the presence of the spirits, sometimes they take the gift away," Ryder explained to her softly, "They can only do their element and it's only if they think their gift will be used against them."

Anna nodded, her breathing uneven, "I see. Thank you, Ryder."

Ryder gave her a kind grin, "I know it's scary, but you're okay."

With that, he rose to his feet and went over to check on the others. Anna looked at Olaf who was now leaning against her, breathing shallow.

"How are you doing Olaf," Kristoff asked the young boy.

Olaf gave him a thumbs up, but said nothing, which was unlike him. It seemed the fire attack had spooked him out more than he would have thought, which was understandable. There was also the fact that Elsa had yet to return from facing off the fire spirit. When she faced the water spirit, there was worry she would drown, when she faced wind there was worry of suffocating or being dropped from such a tall height. Now with fire, she could get badly burned and killed that way. She already had an aversion to warmer weather, there was no way she would be alright with the fire spirit and it was likely that would be her toughest one. Anna forced herself to her feet, Olaf rising with her.

"We have to go after her," Anna said to him, her tone desperate and determined at once.

"Elsa will be alright, we don't know where she went and odds are she is already on her way back," Kristoff said, hoping he sounded reassuring.

In all honesty, he had no idea and was really worried about Elsa, but running after her while she faced the fire spirit wouldn't be a good idea. Not when they had no idea what direction she went in. It would be better for them to wait for her to return, especially as Kristoff studied the royal siblings. Neither of them was in any shape to travel, they needed to remain here where it was safe.

Though Kristoff was torn on that because he did want to go after Elsa, to help her if she needed it or make sure she was alright, but he thought of her words in the past. That she was counting on him to protect her siblings when she couldn't, which meant keeping them away from the danger as much as he could. This seemed to be one of those moments. Anna would not have it though and argued with him, furiously over it for several minutes before deciding that she would just storm off. However no sooner had she tried to leave, did she spot at the edge of the camp was Elsa being carried on the back of the young woman from before, Honeymaren was her name?

Terror wrapped around Anna's heart, "No."

Not waiting a moment more, Anna ran as fast as her legs could carry her over to the edge of the camp where the two women were. As soon as Anna was in front of Honeymaren, she grabbed onto Elsa's arm which was surprisingly warm considering her sister had always been colder than normal. The eldest princess was unconscious, only just barely holding onto Honeymaren who was still carrying her without an issue.

"Elsa," Anna said worriedly, she looked to Honeymaren when Elsa didn't answer, "What happened?"

Honeymaren answered her with a grimace, "She connected with the fire spirit and immediately after, followed the fire spirt to the earth ones to connect with them."

Anna saw red, but she forced herself to answer in a calmer tone, "Why would she do that? It takes so much out of her to do it to one."

"She didn't say, she just, went," Honeymaren replied.

Anna let out a heavy sigh, "Oh Elsa, what am I going to do with you?"

"Build a snowman," Elsa murmured softly as she opened her eyes partly, her smile weak and it was clear she was exhausted.

"That was crazy and reckless," Anna said as she rubbed her sister's arm, "Stop scaring me like that."

Elsa closed her eyes, "I'll try… I promise."

Sleep overtook Elsa and she no longer was holding onto Honeymaren, forcing the young woman to adjust her grip on and Elsa and completely support her. Ryder came over to them and told them to follow him, they had a tent prepared for them to rest. Grateful, Anna followed after him, keeping one hand on Elsa's arm and her other hand on Olaf's shoulder when he came to her side. In silence, they made their way to the tent that had been prepared for them as the entire village watched them with wide eyes and then bowing their heads.


End file.
